Kingdom Hearts: Shining Dawn!
by Basiliskman1
Summary: Sequel to "A New Horizon!" Taking place one year after the events involving the Dark Circle and the Dark Gate, the Heartless rise up again being lead by what appears to be an incredibly cruel deity, who is after a set of legendary artifacts called Crystal Hearts. The Dex Holders, joined by old and new allies, rise up again to face this new threat!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "Kingdom Hearts" is property to Square Enix, Jupiter, and h.a.n.d. companies. The characters who will be featured in this story all belong to their own consecutive companies as well (I.E. Nintendo, Sega, Capcom etc.) Point is, I really don't own any of the characters in this story at all, nor will I ever. That being said, I hope you enjoy the story, and have a nice day.

The Prologue

Our story begins on a stormy day, rain dropping down like bullets constantly being shot from the sky. A streak of lightning is seen streaking across the sky, shortly accompanied by the roaring thunder. We descend into a small house, white in color with a black tile roof.

"You're doing what?" Asked a voice, sounding masculine but also full of youth.

"You heard me." Said another voice, feminine and also young. "I need to leave, I have to leave."

Inside the house, we see a couple of young men and women. The first young man is seen wearing a red cap, underneath the cap is short black hair. He is wearing a red T-shirt, and black bracelets around his wrists. He has long blue denim pants, and wearing red and white shoes. His eyes are red in color.

The first young woman we see has long blond hair, with a ponytail in the back. She is wearing some sort of yellow dress, with a black undershirt. She too is wearing blue denim pants with purple boots, her eyes yellow in color.

The second young man has spiked brown hair, currently wearing a black shirt and around his wrists are purple wristbands. His eyes are green in color, and he is wearing a pair of purple pants.

The second young woman is seen with a white hat with a red outline forming an arc in front. She is wearing a blue shirt, with a red skirt. She is seen wearing sandals, and her eyes are blue in color, with long brown hair in the back. The second young woman proceeds to speak.

"Yellow, you don't have to do this." She proceeds to say. "All those things you're feeling guilty about, it wasn't even your fault to begin with."

"Blue is right, Yellow." Said the first young man. "All of that is in the past. Anybody who you think can exploit that darkness you're worrying so much about is gone."

"It's not that I'm worried about the darkness in my heart being exploited, Red." Said the first young woman, called Yellow. "Every night, it's the same terrible nightmare over and over again, and I worry that if I don't do anything about it, that darkness is only going to take me over."

"Yellow, you know that if something like that were to happen, we'd take care of it." Said the second young man.

"Green is right, we'd never let something like that happen to you." Said Blue.

"I know you wouldn't, but sometimes even the best precautions fail." Said Yellow.

Lightning streaks across the sky again, shortly accompanied by the thunder's roar. In the flash we see an image of another young woman that looks like she could be Yellow's twin. Only her eyes are red in color, and her hair long and raven black. She is wearing a long black dress, with a slit on each side. The sleeve and chest portions are organdy, and on her wrists are sleeve cuffs adorned in onyx. On her ears are earrings adorned with a type of purple crystal. In her mouth is a set of razor sharp teeth, and she is seen giving everyone a maniacal looking smile. The image of the young woman proceeds to disappear when the lightning flash fades.

"Yellow..." Said the first young man.

Yellow then proceeds to turn around, and gives the first young man a smile. She then runs over to him and hugs him, the young man returning the hug. "Yellow, please don't go."

"As much as I want to stay with you guys, this is something I need to take care of." Said Yellow, tears now streaking down her face. She then proceeds to break the hug, and approaches a small closet. She opens the closet and pulls out what appears to be a brown hooded robe.

"Yellow." Called out Green. "Are absolutely sure this is something you have to do? We can help you, we can get you through this."

"Thank you for the offer Green, but this is something that I have to do alone." Said Yellow. She then proceeds to pull the hood over her head. "Good bye you three. I hope that next time I see you, the darkness within me will be extinguished."

She then proceeds to walk out the front door, and into the storm. The first young man proceeds to run out.

"Red, where are you going!?" Asked Blue.

Red then proceeds to run out the door, and Yellow is seen walking away slowly. He immediately rushes towards her.

"Yellow! Wait, please!" He calls out to her. A large gust of wind proceeds to blow, and Red is seen barely resisting the harsh winds and raindrops, another flash of lightning proceeds to strike, causing Red to shut his eyes to prevent blindness. He opens them, and finds that Yellow is no longer anywhere in sight. "Yellow!"

"Why concern yourself with that witch?" Called out a voice.

Red's eyes then proceeds to widen in surprise. "No...It can't be!"

"A child of Darkness is all she is, and all she ever will be." Called out another voice.

Suddenly, the entire forest is shrouded in what appears to be black, shadowy energy, and the leaves on the trees and bushes proceed to shrivel up, and start to fall off rapidly.

Red then proceeds to turn around, and his eyes widen in surprise. "You!"

Standing in front of Red are two individuals that he thought he had defeated. The first individual is a man with short red hair, and light brown skin. A yellow pendant with a silver outline is shown to be embedded on his forehead. He is shown with a long, dark, purple cape, lined with white triangles on the bottom. The top part of his body is shown to be coated with black armor, laced with yellow spikes. His lower body is shown with brown leather, laced with black knee guards also with yellow spikes. He is shown with white gauntlets laced with red and blue outlines. His socks are shown with the same design as the gloves, and he too is wearing brown shoes.

The second individual appears to be a tall, bald, masculine humanoid, blue in color with a red core like object in his chest. His eyes then proceed to glow red.

"What are you doing here, we defeated you!" Yelled Red.

"Did you really?" Asked the first individual. "Poor stupid kid, what you fail to realize is that you can never be rid of us."

"The power of Darkness can never be extinguished, no matter how strong the Light may be." Said the second individual. "She will fall into darkness again, and share our fate."

Red then proceeds to draw some type of sword, resembling that of a key. It is shown to be red in color, with a yellow holder. At the brim of the sword is some sort of arc shaped curve, ending at the tip.

"Never! I will never let that happen!" Yelled Red. He then proceeds to rush towards the two individuals, and proceeds to slash them both. Both individuals grunt in pain before being covered in pillars of black energy. The pillars dissolve, and the two individuals are shown to have disappeared. Red is seen panting like crazy. He then proceeds to look forward, and sees Yellow, still adorned in her brown hooded robe. "Yellow!"

He then proceeds to run towards her, and then proceeds to embrace her.

"Oh thank goodness your OK." Said Red. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from anybody who would even think of doing you harm."

"Is that so?" Asked Yellow, her voice now completely distorted. Red's eyes then proceed to once again widen in shock.

"Yellow?" Said Red, slowly releasing his hug.

"How awfully kind of you, but I'm afraid I have bad news for you Red." Said Yellow. She turns around, and we see that her hair is black, and her eyes black with red pupils, and on her ears the earrings adorned with purple crystal. "Yellow" proceeds to give a smile, revealing a set of razor sharp teeth. She then proceeds to jump onto Red, knocking him to the ground. "The Yellow you know is dead."

"Yellow! YELLOW NO!" Yelled Red.

"HEEEEAAAAH!" Screeched "Yellow". She opens her mouth and lunges it towards Red's face.

"AH!" Yelled Red, who proceeds to bang his head onto the cieling. "Ow."

"Pika?" Asked the trainers Pikachu, who is seen resting on the other side of his bed.

"Oh, Pika, sorry about that." Said Red, rubbing his head. "Please go back to sleep."

"Chu." Said the Pikachu. It then proceeds to curl up into a ball and closes it's eyes. Red then proceeds to sigh, and gets up from the bed. He enters into what seems to be a bathroom, and proceeds to turn on the sink. He then proceeds to splash some water on his face and wipes it off with a towel.

"Hard to believe it's only been a year since all of that has happened." Thought Red to himself. He proceeds to sigh. "All the trouble of going out to find her, battling the Heartless, The Dark Circle, not to mention Tabuu...only for her to walk out on us a couple of weeks after the fact."

Red then proceeds to turn the sink off, and looks at himself in the mirror. "I hope she's OK." Thought Red to himself. He then proceeds to turn out the lights and walk out the bathroom. He slowly proceeds to climb back in bed, and sighs once more. He closes his eyes, and shortly drifts off into sleep.

Comments: And thus the second arc has begun ladies and gentlemen. For any newcomers that are reading this particular story, I'm not going to ask you to go and read the first story "Kingdom Hearts: A New Horizon!", but that would be appreciated. So anyway, I figured this little prologue would be a decent way to start this new story off, sorry if it seems a little bit short, and if it doesn't make too much sense, but you take what you can get. Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and reviews, as I love to hear feedback from you guys, and as always, I will see you next chapter!


	2. A New Enemy Emerges!

Disclaimer: "Kingdom Hearts" is property to Square Enix, Jupiter, and h.a.n.d. companies. The characters who will be featured in this story all belong to their own consecutive companies as well (I.E. Nintendo, Sega, Capcom etc.) Point is, I really don't own any of the characters in this story at all, nor will I ever. That being said, I hope you enjoy the story, and have a nice day.

A New Enemy Emerges!

The sun shines brightly across the sky, the streets filled to the brim with people. At the corner of the street there is a woman selling perfume. Across the street from that is a restaurant. Green and Blue are sitting at a table, enjoying their drinks.

"So, how have you been?" Asked Blue.

"Oh fine." Said Green. "Haven't been getting a lot of challengers at the Viridian City gym though."

"Well, there are a lot of trainers who are still beginners, and maybe the others who are in the middle of their journey just happen to be a couple of gyms behind." Said Blue. "You can't rush progress Green."

"True, true." Said Green, taking a bite out of his hamburger. "Where is Red, his food is getting cold."

"He's not that well hidden, look over by the counter." Said Blue.

Green then proceeds to look and raises an eyebrow, he sees Red talking on the phone.

"Hm?" Asked Green. "Who the heck could he be talking to?"

We then proceed to cut to Red, twirling the phone wire as he listens to the other person on the phone.

"So, you haven't found her yet?" Asked Red.

"I'm afraid not." Said the young man on the other side of the phone. "Me, Crystal, and Silver have looked all over the region for her, and neither of us found anything."

"What about the Hoenn Dex Holders?" Asked Red.

"From what I've heard, they had the same luck we did." Said the young man.

Red then proceeds to sigh. "I see."

"Why are you so worried about her in the first place? She can take care of herself." Said the young man.

"I know she can Gold, it's just..."

"What is it?" Asked the young man, now revealed to be Gold.

"Nevermind, thanks anyway." Said Red.

"No problems Red, don't worry, I'm sure she'll turn up eventually." Said Gold.

"Yeah. Alright then, I'll talk to you later." Said Red.

"We should get together sometime." Said Gold over the phone. "It's been a while since you guys and us hung out."

"I agree." Said Red. "Alright, I'll let you go."

"Later." Said Gold, who then proceeds to hang up the phone.

Red proceeds to hang up, and makes his way back to the table. "Sorry about that, you know how Gold is."

"Did they find her?" Asked both Green and Blue bluntly.

"No." Said Red simply. "How did you even..."

"You've been doing it for the past year." Said Green. "Red, when are you going to get over the fact that she's trying to find herself?"

"I'm just worried about her, aren't you?" Asked Red.

"Of course we are, but we don't let it preoccupy our minds like you do." Said Blue. "You should ease up, I'm sure she's OK."

Red proceeds to sigh again. "Yeah, I guess you're right." Said Red. He then picks up his hamburger and takes a bite out of it. "It's already cold?"

"It's been cold for a while." Said Green.

"Holy cow, didn't realize I was on the phone that long!" Said Red.

"How could you not notice?" Asked Green.

"Oak calls you the Battler, I think the more appropriate title would be motor mouth." Said Blue.

"Unbelievable." Said Red in disbelief.

Meanwhile, in a faraway land, we see in the distance a great castle. Adorned in one of it's many towers is a purple cloak, adorning a familiar looking pair of golden triangles. Stepping out from the tower is a young woman. She has long, flowing blond hair and blue eyes. The young woman's ears are pointy, like an elf's. She's adorned in a long dress with determinate colors of pink, white and blue. What looks to be an avian crest is adorned on her dress, and she is wearing a tiara with a red diamond in it. She is also wearing a pair of long, white gloves, and is also wearing a pair of high heels.

The young woman looks up into the sky, clear and shining, and smiles. She then brings her hands together and brings them close to her heart.

"Such beauty, it cannot be expressed in words." Thought the young woman to herself. "Of course, all of it is only possible because of a pair of extraordinary heroes. Link, the Hero of Time, and the Keyblade Master and his friends."

The woman proceeds to sigh.

"There was a time when I thought that the land of Hyrule would never return to it's former glory." Thought the young woman again. "Being taken over by that power hungry warlock and his servants, they drove this great land to near ruin, and plunged it into darkness. However thanks to the combined effort of Link, Red, Blue and Green, my worries were all for nought. Still, I wonder if peace such as this could last?"

"Princess?" Asked a guard.

The young woman, now revealed to be royalty turns around. "Yes, loyal guard?" She proceeds to ask.

"You're needed downstairs, we have guests." Said the guard.

"I'll be right down, thank you for telling me." Said the princess.

The guard then proceeds to bow, and enters back into the castle. The princess takes one last look outside and proceeds to enter into the castle herself.

Meanwhile, far away from the castle, we see what appears to be a small weasel like character looking around. The weasel is covered in purple fur, save for the bottom part of his face and stomach area. He has a dark blue snout, and on his head a brown cowboy hat covered with a black lace. On his hands, he has brown gloves, with bits of metal on top. Around his waist area is a brown belt with a golden buckle. His shoes are brown, the top part gray and made of steel. He gives a confused look.

"What gives?" Asked the weasel. "Last I checked, this whole world was covered to the brim in darkness! Is Ganondorf taking a break from conquest or something?"

The weasel then proceeds to repeatedly tap his foot on the ground, while bringing his right hand under his chin, we see that to the side of his mouth is a large, sharp fang.

"Is it possible that Ganondorf was defeated?" Asked the weasel to himself. "That can't be, he's to powerful to be done in by some shmuck...but if he did, what does that mean for me?"

The weasel then begins to ponder this, surely if someone had defeated Ganondorf, that would mean the Dark Circle, a group of the most notorious villains he had helped assembled were also out of the picture, which means someone more powerful than each and every one of them had won the day.

"If they're all gone, than whose to say I won't be next?" Thought the weasel to himself. "Oh no, oh no, oh no no no no, I'm to young and handsome to croak. I didn't even get paid for my services!"

"Well well well, what have we here?" Called out a voice.

"AH!" Screamed the weasel. "Whose there?"

Suddenly a large pillar of fire proceeds to erupt from the ground. "Hello there, fine gentleman, something troubling you?"

The weasel doesn't speak for a second. He then proceeds to open his mouth and ask. "Did that pillar of fire just talk?"

"No, the rock by the pillar of fire talked, OF COURSE THE PILLAR OF FIRE TALKED!" The pillar of fire proceeds to yell.

"Woah, OK, take it easy, I didn't know alright!" Said the weasel.

"I couldn't help but notice that you were down in a lum. What seems to be the problem?" Said the pillar of fire.

"I think I just came to the realization my employer might not be around anymore." Said the weasel.

"Oh Ganondorf?" Asked the pillar of flame. "Yeah, he died about a year ago, I believe it was because someone stabbed him in the face with the Master Sword, and then someone else stabbed in the heart with a Keyblade."

"He's been dead for a year now? No wonder he hasn't returned any of my calls. Wait, did you say Keyblade?"

"Yes, you know, that annoying toothpick of a blade that's said to be the bane of all things Heartless?" Asked the pillar.

"I thought that was just a legend." Said the weasel.

"Oh no, it's real." Said the pillar of flame. "Hold on, let me get into my proper appearance."

A large gust of wind proceeds to blow by, and the pillar of flame proceeds to expand a little more. The shadow of some tall muscular being proceeds to take shape. The tall being proceeds to exit the pillar of fire, which dissolves behind him. "Ah, that's much better."

The weasel's face then proceeds to mold itself into a mix of surprise and fear. Standing before him is a tall demon like deity with purple skin and red tatoos. He has long red, green and pink colored hair. He is wearing grotesquely designed robes, and clothing of asymmetrical shapes and a cape made out of what appears to be darkness and fire. He has red lines running up both his arms and legs. "Wha-wha-wha-what the?"

"What, you're acting like you've never seen a lord of the Underworld before. By the way, name's Hades." Said the man, now calling himself Hades.

"Lord of the Underworld?" Asked the weasel.

"The one and only." Said Hades. "And boy do I have a deal for you, you see I'm looking for someone to serve as a mascot for my legions of demons, and I think you'd be the perfect distraction, I mean candidate."

"And you figured I'd be the best choice?" Asked the weasel.

"Why not?" Asked Hades, who then proceeds to make a file appear from a ball of flame. He opens the file. "According to your file, you're a well experienced mischief maker, and I could use an extra pair of hands to help me take down that loser of a Keyblade Master, hell, I'll even pay you for your services."

"Well, my old boss did croak before he got the chance to pay me." Said the weasel.

"Fantastic, Nack, I'm sure you'll make a fine addition to the Underworld Army." Said Hades.

"The name's Fang." Said the weasel.

"Come along Nack, we need to get you properly acquainted with the other associates, and get you filled in on what we, the Underworld Army is all about." Said Hades. He then proceeds to snap his finger.

"My name isn't Nack, it's Fa..." Said the weasel. Before he can finish his sentence he is sorrounded in a ball of fire, which dissolves and somehow manages to teleport him. Hades snaps his fingers again and a similar ball of fire proceeds to sorround him and dissolve, causing him to disappear as well.

Comments: Alright, we're in the second chapter and already we're introduced to two of our antagonists. Yes folks, picking up where Ganondorf and Tabuu left off is Hades from Kid Icarus Uprising. No, not the James Woods Hades from "Hercules" Disney film, I'm sorry. What dastardly thing could the ruler of the Underworld be planning? Will our heroes be able to stop this new threat? All these questions, and the answers won't be coming until the next chapters, hopefully. Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, please leave your comments and reviews as I love to hear feedback from you guys. As always, I will see you next chapter!


	3. An Ominous Return

Disclaimer: "Kingdom Hearts" is property to Square Enix, Jupiter, and h.a.n.d. companies. The characters who will be featured in this story all belong to their own consecutive companies as well (I.E. Nintendo, Sega, Capcom etc.) Point is, I really don't own any of the characters in this story at all, nor will I ever. That being said, I hope you enjoy the story, and have a nice day.

An Ominous Return

"Yellow!" Called out Red's voice, he is seen travelling some forest like region, making his way through dense shrubbery and plant life. Behind him are Blue and Green.

"I'll give the man this, he's persistent." Said Blue.

"He's always been, and at times like this, it's annoying. Red come on, we've searched this entire forest 10 times over and the result is always the same. Yellow isn't here. She probably isn't in Kanto anymore." Said Green.

"How can you be so sure?" Asked Red.

"If she was in Kanto, she'd try to reach out to us." Said Green. "She's not one to just leave us hanging."

"I don't get it, why do you continue to search for her anyway. The whole reason she chose to leave was to purify herself of her darkness." Said Blue.

"It's because of me that she has the darkness in her heart in the first place, do you know how much of a failure that makes me feel like? If I was just a little bit stronger, and just a little bit faster, she wouldn't have had to go on this journey in the first place." Said Red. "She blames herself for giving into the darkness, when really it was all my fault."

"It's neither of you guy's fault." Said Green. "It was a desperate situation, for both of you. Even if you had managed to saved her, she would of been caught in that same explosion that destroyed this world."

"Green is right, what happened was unavoidable, neither of you should be beating yourself up over it." Said Blue.

Red then proceeds to sigh.

"Come on, let's get home, it's getting dark." Said Green.

Green and Blue turn around and proceed to walk away. A gust of wind proceeds to blow and Red slowly turns around and walks away.

The next thing we hear is the constant clacking of pool balls, some of which are seen going into holes.

"Nailed that one." Said a voice appearing to belong to Gold. We see a young man wearing a black cap, with golden goggles in front. From what we see he has short black hair underneath his hat, and he has golden eyes. Currently, he is wearing a red shirt, long black pants, and white shoes.

The sound of the phone is then heard ringing. He approaches the phone and immediately answers it.

"Gold speaking." Said Gold.

"Hey Gold, it's me Crystal." Said Crystal.

"How did you get this number?" Asked Gold.

"What? I've always had this number, what are you..." Began Crystal.

"I'm just messing with you Crys, so, what's up?" Asked Gold.

"Well, I've searched Goldenrod City, but Yellow was nowhere to be found." Said Crystal.

"Huh? I thought for sure she would of been there." Said Gold.

"How your mind works, I'll never know." Said Crystal.

"No normal person could stay away from civilization for that long!" Said Gold.

"You forget that Yellow was raised in a forest." Said Gold.

"Oh, yeah, true." Said Gold.

Crystal can be heard sighing on the other end of the phone. "How is the search holding up on your guys end?"

"Silver is still out searching for her now, I personally called it a day and headed home." Said Gold.

"I'm thinking of doing the same myself." Said Crystal. "Alright, well take care of yourself."

"Same to you, bye." Said Gold.

He proceeds to hang up the phone. He then aims his cue stick at the white ball and shoots again, hitting the 4 ball into a hole. All of a sudden the room get's real dark.

"Huh?" Asked Gold. He proceeds to walk up the stairs, and see that the entire house has gone black. "What the heck?"

"Leave now." Called out a voice.

"Whose there?" Asked Gold.

Silence overtakes the entire house. Normally it would be filled to the brim with Pokemon, however all of them were out to help Gold's mother with shopping. He was by himself, or so he thought.

Suddenly, a low bestial growl overtakes the room. This growl was unlike any growl he heard before. A new Pokemon? Whatever it was, Gold believed it to be completely and totally hostile. Gold looks around, and can't seem to find anything. That is until he looks directly above him.

Gold proceeds to gasp.

Above him on the roof looks to be a puddle of some black substance. Staring down at him from this puddle is a pair of yellow eyes. Another growl is then heard, and the substance begins to shape itself into a black lizard like creature with a heart shaped void in the center of it's body. This beast has razor sharp claws, as well as a tail with a razor sharp tip. It drops down from the cieling and lets out a small roar!

We then cut to an outside view, and see the bright sunny sky being cloaked in dark clouds.

"Huh?" Asked Blue. "What's going on?"

"It was bright and sunny a minute ago." Said Green. "And now we're getting storm clouds?"

"Hm..." Pondered Red. His eyes widen in realization. "No...It can't be!"

"Huh? Red, what is it?" Asked Blue.

Suddenly a black puddle proceeds to form behind them, and several pairs of yellow soulless eyes proceed to open.

"Heartless!" Yelled Red.

"What!?" Exclaimed Green.

Several more puddles of dark energy proceed to form, and the creatures all to familiar to them begin to rise from the ground. These Heartless are short and stubby, with antennaes on their head. Despite their cutesy appearance, they appear to have claws on their fingers.

"This...this can't be right, we defeated the Heartless, why are they back?" Asked Blue.

A loud shrill roar is heard in the sky, all the Dex Holders look up and see what appears to be a large serpentine monster flying above them. This monster has three heads, one blue, one purple and one magenta in color. On top of their snouts is one white horn each, as well as an even larger white horn on the top of their heads. On the side of their heads are webbed gill like attachments. The bottom of their body is completely white, save for two small purple tendrils. The tip of their tail is both purple and red in color.

"You think that has something to do with their sudden appearance?" Asked Blue.

"It wouldn't be completely out of the question, either way, we can't stay here and ponder this." Said Green. "We need to get back to town, get our equipment and dispatch as many of these Heartless as we can."

"Right, come on Aero!" Yelled Red. He throws a Pokeball, and out comes a large Aerodactyl. He lets out a fierce roar.

"Charizard, come out!" Yelled Green. Out he comes from his Pokemon. The three Dex Holders board their consecutive Pokemon. "Fly!"

"Aero, you do the same!" Yelled Red.

Both Pokemon conform to their masters and take off into the air. The Heartless below them try to get on, but are immediately kicked off. The Pokemon proceed to fly off, leaving the Heartless in the dust.

"We best hurry back to Pallet, quick, the sooner we get back, the sooner we can defend it!" Yelled Green.

"RAAAAAAOOOOOH!" A loud roar begins to fill the sky.

"Uh oh. Looks like we've got company." Said Blue.

Suddenly, coming from behind, we see the same three headed monster from earlier. All three heads open their mouthes, and spew fireballs of their respective colors.

"WOAH!" Yelled Red, barely dodging them all.

"Great, this is exactly what we need right now!" Yelled Green.

"You guys go ahead, I'll keep this thing busy!" Yelled Red.

"What? Are you nuts, look at the size of this thing!" Yelled Blue.

"I know what I'm doing, just go!" Yelled Red.

"If you insist, come on Charizard, move it!" Said Green.

Charizard nods and proceeds to fly off.

The monster's blue head reaches up and tries to snap on Red, Aero however ascends into the air, avoiding the incoming chomp.

"RAAAAAAOOOOOOH!" Roared the beast once more.

"Well, I guess now is the best time to use this!" Said Red. He sticks his arm out, and a beam of light proceeds to appear. The light turns itself into a red key like sword from his dream.

At that moment the large monster once again appears behind him and all three of it's heads proceed to shoot out beams of energy towards him.

"AH!" Yelled Red, barely dodging the attack again. Suddenly one of the heads proceeds to lash out towards Red, knocking him off of Aero's back. "WAH!"

Aero let's out a shocked look and immediately flies after him, the large beast flying after the unsuspecting Aerodactyl.

Red is seen continually falling closer and closer to the ground. With an amazing burst of speed, Aero catches up to him and catches him. At that moment however, all three of the beast's heads proceed to open and unleash more beams of energy.

"Look out!" Yelled Red. However his shout comes to late, both him and Aero are hit, and are sent flying down to the ground. Not satisfied with it's apparent victory, the large three head serpent flies after it's prey of choice.

"AH!" Screamed Red as both him and Aero crash land to the ground. The sorrounding area goes up in a large cloud of dust. The cloud begins to clear, and Red is seen slowly getting up, his body covered in ash and minor burns.

"Aero...are you alright?" Asked Red.

Aero let's out a low pained growl, but manages to muster the strength to nod his head.

"Don't worry, a trip to the Pokemon Center will take care of that, in the meantime, rest for now." Said Red. He calls Aero back into the pokeball. "Meanwhile, what am I going to do about myself?"

"RAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOH!" Roared the monster once more. The monster comes from behind and lands on the ground with a large thump. It then proceeds to give off a loud growl as it lowers it's three heads towards Red. Red then proceeds to turn around and stare at them defiantly.

"So, this is the legendary Keyblade bearer?" Asked the blue head. "Kind of small if you ask me."

"You know how these humans are, always so tiny. They make good snacks nonetheless though." Said the purple head.

"Now that you mention it, I am kind of hungry." Said the magenta head.

Red proceeds to look for any sign of a heart shaped void or emblem on this creature, to his surprise he finds none. He finds it even more surprising that this monster is capable of speech, nonetheless he draws his Keyblade.

"Who do you think you are, coming in and attacking us like that, are you the reason why the Heartless are here?" Asked Red.

"Oh we're so terribly sorry." Said the blue head.

"No, not really." Said the purple head.

"I guess you could say we're part of the reason why the Heartless are here." Said the magenta head.

"Who are you, and who sent you?" Asked Red.

"You'll be finding out soon enough!" Yelled all three heads. They open their mouths and begin charging up more fireballs of their own consecutive color.

Comments: Well, the Heartless don't seem to have any sort of subtlety now do they? Of course they're only here because of this large serpentine dragon, who himself stated that he was only part of the reason why the Heartless are here. What do you think he means? Has the new villain Hades already started to make his move? How will Red fare against this large beast? Only time will tell. Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and reviews, as I love to hear feedback from you guys. As always, I will see you all next chapter!


	4. Clash With A Dragon!

Disclaimer: "Kingdom Hearts" is property to Square Enix, Jupiter, and h.a.n.d. companies. The characters who will be featured in this story all belong to their own consecutive companies as well (I.E. Nintendo, Sega, Capcom etc.) Point is, I really don't own any of the characters in this story at all, nor will I ever. That being said, I hope you enjoy the story, and have a nice day.

Clash With A Dragon!

All three heads begin by shooting more fireballs towards Red. Red with a quick bolt of agility manages to jump out of the way of the incoming attacks.

"I knew we should of aimed in different directions, but no, you two dunces had to aim in the same area." Said the purple head.

"Couldn't we just eat him?" Asked the blue head.

"Did our boss say anything about eating him?" Asked the magenta head.

"Hm, they're distracted!" Thought Red to himself, he then proceeds to run towards them, Keyblade in hand. "HYAH!"

Red then proceeds to slash them across their chest.

"YOWCH!" Yelled all three heads. The large hydra like creature then proceeds to take off into the air.

"That hurt!" Said the blue head.

"Boss wasn't kidding when he said that Keyblade thing hurt!" Yelled the magenta head.

"Well I guess we're just going to have to do our best to avoid it now aren't we, this time spread out with our attack strategy you imbeciles!" Said the purple head.

"These guys talk a lot." Thought Red to himself. "Of course if they think they're safe in the air, think again!"

Red then proceeds to throw the Keyblade towards the large dragon, who simply whacks it back towards him with it's tail.

"OK, I see that trick isn't going to work!" Said Red, barely avoiding being impaled by his own weapon. He plucks it from the ground and brings it close.

"Fireballs or streams?" Asked the magenta head.

"Streams!" Yelled the purple head.

"Why streams?" Asked the blue head.

"Because our chances of hitting him will increase, just do it!" Said the purple head.

All three heads open up and blow out streams of fire. Red manages to jump out of the way of the first fire stream, only to stop himself short in fear of the other stream.

"WOAH!" Yelled Red, his face now encompassed with surprise.

"D'oh, we missed!" Said the magenta head.

"Not just yet, land now!" Said the purple head.

Suddenly, the dragon stops flying and immediately takes to the ground, Red proceeds to run out of the way, but when the dragon lands, a large shockwave forms and sends Red flying into a nearby tree.

"GAH!" Screamed Red as he crashes into the tree.

"Oh wow, that actually got him." Said the blue head.

"I knew that would work, now let's finish this!" Yelled the purple head. "All together now!"

All three heads open their mouths again, charging up flames in their mouth.

"Uh oh." Thought Red to himself.

"Say goodnight Keyblade bearer!" Said the purple head.

Just as they're all about to shoot fire, a large blast of icy wind comes from the side.

"WOAH!" Screamed all three of the dragon's heads. A large portion of their left side is frozen, half of the magenta head's face being frozen.

"Cold...S-s-s-so cold!" Shivered the magenta head.

"It's times like this I wish we weren't cold blooded!" Said the purple head.

Red manages to shake off the pain, and looks to the side and smiles. "Right on time, huh guys!"

"Did you really think we were going to leave you hanging?" Asked Green.

"Yeah Red, we're not going to let you have all the fun." Said Blue.

"Who the heck are those two?" Asked the blue head.

"No idea, the boss didn't mention either of them!" Said the purple head.

"G-g-g-guys? A little h-h-help?" Asked the magenta head.

"Oh, right, hold on a second." Said the blue head.

"This is gonna sting a little." Said the purple head. Both heads then proceed to spew flames onto the magenta head.

"YOW! HOT! HOT! HOT HOT HOT HOT HOT!" Yelled the magenta head in pain. The ice proceeds to melt off of his face, but the magenta head begins to shake like crazy.

"We told you it would hurt." Said the purple head.

"You said a little, next time go easy on the heat!" Said the magenta head.

"Oh don't be such a baby!" Said the purple head.

"Don't be such a sadist!" Snapped the magenta head.

"What's a sadist?" Asked the blue head.

"Of course you would be the one who'd ask that!" Said the purple head.

"All I'm saying is when you say a little, it should be a little!" Said the magenta head.

"It's fire, of course it's going to be hot you dolt!" Said the purple head.

"What's a sadist?" Asked the blue head again.

The three heads are heard constantly bickering with each other, Red and Blue drop a sweat drop, and an ellipses sign is shown above Green's head.

"Were they constantly at each others throats like this?" Asked Blue.

"A couple of times, although truth be told, this seems to be their most intense argument yet." Said Red.

"You'd think they'd be a bit more cooperative with each other." Said Green.

"Should we just attack? I don't think these guys are stopping anytime soon." Said Blue.

"Might as well, hit them with Blizzaga again, they didn't seem to like that one bit!" Said Red.

"ARGH! EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Yelled all three heads in unison. The dragon proceeds to take off into the air again and circle around them.

"BLIZZAGA!" Yelled Blue. She lifts up her staff, and it tips with ice crystals, an icy wind then proceeds to form and blows upwards towards the dragon.

"Oh no, not again!" Yelled the magenta head.

"Not this time! BLAAARG!" Yelled the purple head.

All three heads proceed to spew out a stream of flames, which in turn proceeds to cancel out the Blizzaga spell.

"Well, that just happened." Said Blue. "Well if that won't work, time for the next best thing! THUNDAGA!"

She lifts the staff up into the air, and the tip sparks with electricity. Soon several bolts of lightning proceed to come down from the sky and hit the dragon head on.

"GAH!" Screamed the blue head.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Yelled the purple head.

"My face is numb, my face is numb!" Yelled the magenta head.

Soon the entire dragon falls to the ground, creating another shockwave as it lands. It struggles to get back up. The magenta head turns towards them and growls.

"You little punks, I'll fry you to a crisp!" Yelled the magenta head. It opens it's mouth and spews out flames towards them.

"Perfect, I was waiting for an opportunity to try out a new technique." Said Green. He sticks his sword out and proceeds to slash the stream of fire repeatedly.

"New technique? What is he talking about?" Asked Red.

"You'll see soon enough!" Said Green, whose still slashing the stream of fire.

"Is he nuts? If he keeps standing there, he'll be burnt like charcoal!" Said Blue.

"Green, what exactly are you planning?" Asked Red.

Green continues to slash the stream of fire, that is until his sword starts glowing with a strange shining energy. "This should be plenty." Said Green. He then jumps into the air, avoiding the stream of fire altogether.

"Huh?" Asked the magenta head.

"Let's see how you fare against this, Retribution!" Yelled Green. He then proceeds to slam the sword into the ground, which in turn releases the energy in the form of a shockwave. The shockwave moves towards the magenta head, and proceeds to explode.

"GRAAAH!" Screamed the magenta head, which has now been blown to oblivion. The remaining two heads stand up and also yell out in anquish.

"ARGH! THAT STINGS!" Yelled the blue head.

"They are human right? How could they do that!?" Asked the purple head.

"Listen here, whoever you are. We're giving you the chance to leave right here and right now, I suggest you take it!" Said Red.

"Are you joking? We've only just begun to fight!" Said the purple head.

"Er, maybe we should give up, it would save us a lot of pain." Said the blue head.

"No, the boss said we don't surrender under any circumstance!" Said the purple head.

"The boss, who do you even work for?" Asked Red. "Both masters of the Heartless, Ganondorf and Tabuu are long gone!"

"You'll be meeting him soon enough." Said the purple head! He proceeds to open his mouth and begins to charge up another fireball.

"Oh no you don't, BLIZZAGA!" Yelled Blue. She raises her staff, and an icy wind proceeds to rush towards the purple head. The purple head proceeds to spew the fireball, but it get's stuck in the purple head's mouth as the Blizzaga blast proceeds to hit him in the face.

"You...miserable...human...I'll...kill...you!" Grunted the purple head. The fireball in it's mouth proceeds to dissolve, and the head proceeds to become frozen over.

"Ah jeez, hang on, I'll get you out of there!" Said the blue head. It then proceeds to spew flames from it's mouth towards the purple head.

"Both of you, hold up your blades, I'm going to use Blizzaga on both of them!" Said Blue. "When I'm done, you two run up to that thing and slash him!"

"OK, if you say so!" Said Red. Red holds up his Keyblade.

"Right!" Said Green, now holding up his sword.

"BLIZZAGA!" Yelled Blue. She proceeds to cast Blizzaga again, and this time, aims it towards the two blades. Soon the two blades are covered to the brim with ice.

The purple head is now fully defrosted, it shakes it's head. "Thanks for that, now attack them!"

"Of course!" Said the blue head. "Huh?"

"What is it?" Asked the purple head.

"That girl is using that same ice magic on those two's blades." Said the blue head. "What are they planning?"

"Don't know, don't care, we're ending this now!" Said the purple head.

"Right, bring the heat!" Said the blue heat.

Both heads proceed to open their mouths and charge up flames once again.

"Now!" Yelled Blue.

The two heads proceed to spew fire towards the Dex Holders again. Blue jumps back, Red and Blue jumping to the side. The two of them proceed to rush towards the dragon.

"You're toast!" Yelled the purple head!

"Sounds tasty!" Yelled the blue head. The two heads open up and attempt to breath fire again. However, much to their shock, all that comes out are puffs of smoke.

"WHAT!?" Asked both of the remaining heads.

"HYAH!" Yelled both Red and Green, they jump into the air, and slash the beast across it's chest. The ice proceeds to spread.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Yelled the purple head.

"Oh no!" Yelled the blue head.

Soon the ice overencompasses the dragon, freezing it solid.

"Now to finish you! FIRAGA!" Yelled Blue. The tip of her staff bursts into flames, and proceeds to fire a large orb of fire towards the frozen dragon. The dragon is then shrouded in a pillar of fire, which proceeds to go up in a grand explosion. The dragon's frozen body proceeds to shatter, all save for one head which falls to the ground. Much to their surprise, the head still seems to be breathing.

"I don't believe it, beaten by humans? I never thought I'd be so humiliated!" Said the purple head.

"This is what happens when you go picking fights you can't win." Said Red. "Now tell us, who sent you?"

"Gah, it...it was..." Began the purple head, that is until a large orb of dark energy comes down and finishes it off. "GWAAAH!"

"Huh?" Asked all three Dex Holders. A slow clapping sound is then heard in the air.

"Tsk tsk tsk, sorry Hewdraw, but you know we can't be revealing our secrets now can we?" Called out Hade's voice.

"Huh? Who? Who are you?" Asked Red.

"So you're the famous Keyblade Bearer? You don't look all that impressive to me." Said Hades' voice.

"I ask again, who are you?" Asked Red.

A loud ding is then heard. "Oh, look at that, dinner is ready, sorry kiddies, but I'll have to cut this little conversation of ours short. Oh, by the way, those friends of yours in...Johto is it? They're in a heap of trouble, you should probably go help them out. Later." Said Hade's voice.

"What?" Asked Red.

"Our friends in Johto? Gold, Silver and Crystal!" Said Blue.

"Huh? Oh man, if that's the case, we need to go and help them out now." Said Red.

"The lake connecting our regions isn't far from here, come on, let's go!" Said Green.

"Right." Said Blue.

The Dex Holders then proceed to run off, now with the aim to save their friends from imminent peril.

Comments: And thus the first quote unquote "Boss Battle" is done and over with. Hades has proven himself to be a cold deity, despite his quirky attitude. And now the Dex Holders are off to save Gold, Crystal and Silver? Will they succeed? Find out in the next chapter. Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it, please leave your comments and reviews as I love to hear feedback from you guys, and as always I will see you next chapter.


	5. Johto Debut!

Disclaimer: "Kingdom Hearts" is property to Square Enix, Jupiter, and h.a.n.d. companies. The characters who will be featured in this story all belong to their own consecutive companies as well (I.E. Nintendo, Sega, Capcom etc.) Point is, I really don't own any of the characters in this story at all, nor will I ever. That being said, I hope you enjoy the story, and have a nice day.

Johto Debut!

We cut back to Gold's house, Gold himself is seen running out of the house, the lizard like Heartless coming from behind. Gold quickly slams the door in the Heartless' face, and it comedically falls backwards. Gold is seen panting.

"Man, that was close." Thought Gold. "So, that was a Heartless?"

Slamming is then heard on the door, the lizard Heartless bashing the door open.

"Hiss" The Heartless now slowly approaching Gold. It tries to sting him with it's razor tipped tail, only for Gold to duck out of the way. Gold then proceeds to grab a hold of it's tail, and proceeds to use it to throw the Heartless over himself.

"That really won't help my situation much, but it's more than enough time for me to make my escape." Thought Gold to himself. He pulls out a Pokeball, and proceeds to throw it in the air. "TOGEBO! I CHOOSE YOU!"

From the ball comes forth a white, avian Pokémon with an ovoid body. While its feet are small and situated closely together, its wings are broad and triangular. Red and blue triangular markings over its underside, and it has a short tail consisting of three feathers. On the back of its head are three spikes: a red tipped on the right, a blue tipped one on the left, and a pure white one in the middle. It has a flat face, and small black eyes.

"Togebo, fly us out of here!" Said Gold.

The creature, which Gold refers to as Togebo flies down and allows Gold to jump on. The two proceed to fly off. The lizard Heartless proceeds to disappear in a puff of black smoke.

"Excellent work Togebo, we lost him." Said Gold. Togebo gives a happy call in compliance. Suddenly Gold's cell proceeds to ring. He proceeds to answer. "Hello?"

"Gold, where are you?" Called Crystal's voice.

"Babe, you almost lost me, you wouldn't believe me even if I told you." Said Gold.

"I think I know what you're talking about, also don't call me Babe. Listen, I just recieved a call from Silver, he wants us to meet him at the Indigo Plateau." Said Crystal.

"Huh? Why?" Asked Gold.

"He says he has a feeling that the source of all this trouble is somewhere within that building." Said Crystal.

"What? How would he know it's there? For all we know the source to all these Heartless could be coming from anywhere!" Said Gold.

"It's the best lead we have, look just meet us over there OK?" Asked Crystal.

Gold proceeds to sigh. "I'm on my way." He proceeds to say. He then hangs up the cell phone. "We have trouble down at the Indigo Plataeu. Come on!"

Togebo then proceeds to turn around and fly off into the horizon.

Meanwhile, at the Indigo Plateau, we see Fang the sniper overlooking what appears to be two large black pillars sparking with dark energy at the top of each of them. Between the two pillars is a large black portal, peeking out are various yellow eyes.

"That Hades guy wasn't kidding, Heartless are running around all over the place thanks to this thing." Thought Fang to himself. "Any moment now that bozo Keyblade Master will come running in here, and that's when this little fiend right here will finish him off!"

Fang reaches into a bag and pulls out a jar containing what appears to be even more dark energy. Fang then flashes a toothy grin and proceeds to let out a laugh.

Outside, we see that the entire Indigo Plateau is shrouded in darkness, menacing storm clouds looming over the building. In the distance, we see Gold flying towards it.

"Huh, I guess Silver was right, the entire plateau looks like it's been effectively taken over." Thought Gold to himself. "Alright Togebo, we're here!"

Togebo gives off a happy call and slowly lands to the ground. Gold proceeds to jump off.

"Excellent work, take a breather pal." Said Gold, calling Togebo back into his Pokeball. Gold then proceeds to look around. He brings his hands towards his mouth and calls out "Silver! Crystal!"

The wind proceeds to blow. Neither of his two compatriots seem to return his call.

"Are they not here yet?" Thought Gold to himself. "Well, I'm sure as heck not going to wait for them to get here, I'll take care of this situation myself."

Gold then proceeds to run up the stairs to the building. The inside of the building is unsurprisingly even darker than it is outside.

"I could have one of my Pokemon use Flash, but then that would probably attract attention." Said Gold. "I think I'll just use the darkness as a cover for now."

Gold then proceeds to turn right and runs down the abandoned halls. He opens the door, and enters into an especially long hallway. Gold proceeds to start running down the hallway, until several Shadow Heartless, lizard Heartless, and now a new type of Heartless which looks like a small black eye with small tentacles in the back. The open part of the eye is blue in color, with a small black heart shaped void in the center.

"Uh oh." Said Gold to himself.

The lizard Heartless are heard hissing as they step closer to him.

"You know, I'm getting awfully sick of you punks, take this!" Yelled Gold. He tries to punch one of the nearby lizard Heartless, who simply proceeds to catch the punch and throws him to the floor. "UNGH!"

"HISS!" Hissed all the lizard Heartless.

"Oh, that's not good." Said Gold. The moment he says that, the Heartless proceed to sorround him and start jumping on him.

"Ah! Get off me you stupid Heartless!" Said Gold, now trying to break free, but to no avail.

"Oh, this is not good!" Thought Gold. One of the floating eye looking Heartless proceed to float down and proceed to power up a blast of blue energy. Suddenly, coming from behind is what appears to be a knife. The knife proceeds to nail the eye Heartless, which proceeds to disappear into a puff of black smoke. "Huh?"

"You just had to be impatient, didn't you." Said a male voice.

"Silver?" Asked Gold. "Well it took you long enough!"

The other Heartless proceed to look at who entered into the room. Gold with a bit of strength manages to get them off of him.

"Light!" Yelled out Crystal's voice. The sound of energy gathering is then heard, and a ball of light soon floats over the other Heartless. The ball of light proceeds to explode and let's out a bright flash. This is enough to go and scare off the Heartless, who proceed to disappear.

"Phew." Sighed Gold in relief. He then proceeds to look up and sees his two companions slowly approaching him. The female, called Crystal is seen wearing a large white cap with a red outline. She has what appears to be black hair, tied in two ponytails pointing upwards on her sides. She is wearing a blue jumpsuit with red clothing underneath, a pair of blue shorts, and red shoes. She has blue eyes.

The other young man, who is seen tossing a knife up into the air. He has long red hair, and silver colored eyes. He is wearing a black jacket with a red outline. The end of his sleeves are red, and he is seen wearing black gloves. He has long dark blue pants, and a pair of black shoes. "You are so lucky we arrived when we did."

"Bah, I would of gotten those stupid things off me eventually." Said Gold.

"Somehow I highly doubt that." Said the boy, who we can all assume is Silver.

"Are you hurt?" Asked Crystal.

"Nah, I'm fine." Said Gold. "You know me, I've been through far worse."

"Ain't that the truth." Crystal proceeds to whisper to herself while rolling her eyes. "You realize what you did was completely and totally reckless, right?"

"Yeah yeah." Said Gold. "Well, if I am going to admit something, Silver was right. There is obviously something going on here."

"I know, I can just feel the evil resonating in this place." Said Silver. "If I had to guess, the source of this whole mess has got to be in the central arena."

"That isn't to far, we can make it if we pick up the pace." Said Gold.

"Hold on a second, shouldn't we call Red and the others, they're the ones who have the actual Keyblade. All we have are knives and this staff." Said Crystal.

"Now that you mention it, where did you get those things?" Asked Gold.

"I had these knives customly made, and if I remember the story correctly, you actually had Blue help you make a magic staff, correct?" Asked Silver.

"Uh huh." Said Crystal, showing it off. It appears to be a short white stick marked with a white jewel. "It took a while, but we eventually managed to create one. Unfortunately it seems to only be capable of casting White Magic."

"Well hey, that last attack you did scared the Heartless off...hey, wait a minute. How come I didn't a cool weapon!?" Asked Gold with an annoyed tone.

"You did, you just weren't there to recieve it." Said Silver. He then proceeds to reach into his back and pulls out a large lance like weapon. He then proceeds to throw it towards Gold, who immediately catches it. "We can trust you with this thing, right?"

"What, afraid I might accidentally poke you or something?" Asked Gold.

"Let's just go." Said Silver.

"Race you there." Said Gold.

"Guys, I sincerely think we should wait for..." Began Crystal. Before she can finish her sentence however, she already sees the other two Dex Holders running off. "Why do they always have to be so stubborn!"

Crystal proceeds to run after them. "Guys, wait up!" Said Crystal.

We see the three Johto Dex Holders now running through the halls of the Indigo Plateau. Shadow, lizard, and eye Heartless proceed to spawn in front of them.

"Let's see how you handle this!" Yelled Gold. He jumps into the air, and grabs a hold of the lance with both hands. He then proceeds to spin it for a few seconds before slamming it down on top of an eye Heartless, dispatching it. He then proceeds to jab the thing behind him, and proceeds to dispose of the lizard Heartless coming from behind.

"HYAH!" Yelled Silver, he proceeds to throw several more knives, dispatching a few Shadow Heartless. He then draws two more knives and proceeds to slash another lizard Heartless several times. The lizard Heartless falls backwards and dissolves.

Two more eye Heartless proceed to try and shoot Crystal.

"PROTECT!" Yelled Crystal, who is then shrouded by a yellow barrier. The two blasts of two energy diminish as soon as they touch the barrier. Crystal raises the staff up and shouts "LIGHT!"

Another orb of light proceeds to come forth from her staff, and rises into the air. The ball of light proceeds to burst, creating a bright flash. The eye Heartless are seen to have been stunned by the light. Silver and Gold proceed to dispatch these two remaining Heartless.

"Wow, this lance really works." Said Gold.

"Amazing, you're actually pretty competant with it." Said Silver.

"Hey!" Yelled Gold.

"Relax, that wasn't a jab at you, that was a legitimate compliment." Said Silver.

"You ain't half bad with those knives." Said Gold.

"Thank you." Said Silver. "However standing around and complimenting each other isn't going to stop making these Heartless appear. The sooner we get to the root of the problem, the better."

"How close are we to the stadium?" Asked Gold.

"We should be getting really close." Said Silver. "The deeper we run down this hallway, the more often the Heartless seem to appear."

"That's always how this type of situation goes, huh?" Asked Gold.

"Guys, we really should call the Kanto Dex Holders and have them come over here. We need all the help we can get." Said Crystal.

"Good idea, Chris. You call them up, and we'll start to destroy whatever's causing this mess." Said Gold. "See ya."

Gold proceeds to run ahead.

"Gold, get back here!" Said Crystal.

"He has the right idea, the more damage we do now, the easier it will be to destroy later." Said Silver. "Go ahead and call them Crystal."

"Huh? And just where do you think you're going?" Asked Crystal.

"Gold can't handle all those Heartless by himself, I'm going to back him up." Said Silver. He then proceeds to run off.

"How I ever put up with these two is beyond even me." Said Crystal. "Sigh, I guess it can't be helped now."

Crystal proceeds to reach into her pocket and pulls out her cell phone. She begins to dial a number and the phone begins to ring.

"Hello?" Beamed in Red's voice.

"Red, it's Crystal. Listen, me Silver and Gold are at the Indigo Plateau, we believe that whatever is causing the Heartless to appear, it's here." Said Crystal.

"Are you sure?" Asked Red.

"Positive." Said Crystal.

"Alright, we're on our way. Stand put!" Said Red.

"Right." Said Crystal. She proceeds to hang up the phone. A few moments pass and she proceeds to look down the hall. "Oh, then again knowing those two, they're both going to need some support."

Crystal then proceeds to pick up the pace and runs down the darkened hallway, she then proceeds to disappear as she runs further into the shadows.

Comments: It seems the Johto Dex Holders have finally taken action. Yes, I didn't mention that in the preview of the last arc, that was intentional. Anywho, it seems that after calling for backup, they're all going to start taking initiative. Will they be able to destroy whatever Hades has Fang of all people guarding? Looks like you'll have to read the next chapter in order to find out. Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and reviews, as I love hearing feedback from you guys. And as always I will see you next chapter!


	6. Saving The Indigo Plateau!

Disclaimer: "Kingdom Hearts" is property to Square Enix, Jupiter, and h.a.n.d. companies. The characters who will be featured in this story all belong to their own consecutive companies as well (I.E. Nintendo, Sega, Capcom etc.) Point is, I really don't own any of the characters in this story at all, nor will I ever. That being said, I hope you enjoy the story, and have a nice day.

Saving The Indigo Plateau!

We open up in the room with the two pillars holding dark energy in between them. Fang is seen watching the thing intently. Suddenly, a low beeping sound is heard, and Fang presses a button on his glove. "Fang here."

"Nack, the Hewdraw has met with an...unfortunate fate." Called Hades' voice.

"What? The invasion's just starting though!" Said Fang. "How could that overgrown snake be taken down so quickly?"

"You've already forgotten the power of the Keyblade haven't you?" Asked Hades.

"Well I knew the Keyblade was strong but...you sure?" Asked Fang.

"Nack, I just put the damned thing out of it's misery, you don't get any more sure than that." Said Hades. "It doesn't matter, is the portal still running?"

"Yeah, no problems here." Said Fang. "You sure nothing is supposed to be coming out, isn't the point of a portal to be able to go through it?"

"I mentioned the charging period didn't I?" Asked Hades. "Just give it a few more minutes, and the Heartless will pour right out."

"If you say so." Said Fang. "I'm breaking contact."

Fang then presses the button, and turns his head. His eyes then proceed to widen. "Gah! Who the heck are you!"

"So, you're the reason why all these Heartless are showing up!" Said Gold.

"That is the strangest Pokemon I have ever seen." Said Crystal.

"Pokemon? What the heck is a Pokemon?" Asked Fang.

"Well that just answered my suspicion." Said Silver. "I don't know who you were talking to, but you don't seem the least bit competent."

"I'm plenty competent! They don't call me Fang the Sniper for nothing!" Said Fang.

"Sniper huh?" Asked Gold. "Interesting. Let's see how good of a shot you are."

"Er, well I would shoot you, but I don't feel like wasting the ammo." Said Fang. He then proceeds to think to himself "If I had any."

"You do realize we're not just going to allow you to flood this world with Heartless right?" Asked Gold. He then draws his lance. "I'd destroy that thing if I were you, save yourself a lot of pain."

"You're the ones who are going to be in a lot of pain!" Said Fang. He then reaches into his bag and pulls out what appears to be the same jar of dark energy. "Let's see how you handle this beast!"

He then proceeds to throw the jar to the ground. The jar proceeds to explode and a wild puff of smoke proceeds to appear. The smoke proceeds to clear, and a large blue minotaur like Heartless with long black horns on the side of it's head proceeds to appear. On it's chest is an emblem, resembling a heart with thorns crossing over. It sticks one of it's arms out, and a large black axe appears in it's hand. It proceeds to puff air out of it's snout, raises it's head and roars.

"That is a pretty big Heartless!" Said Crystal, slightly worried.

"We can take it!" Said Gold. He then proceeds to rush towards it.

"Gold wait, it's faster than it looks!" Said Silver.

Gold then proceeds to jump into the air. Before he can attack however, the minotaur Heartless grabs him with it's free hand.

"WAH!" Yelled Gold.

The minotaur then proceeds to slam Gold into the ground. Gold screams out in pain.

"GOLD!" Yelled out Crystal in fear.

"Stupid, he always has to be so reckless!" Thought Silver to himself.

"Heh heh, I bet you're feeling real sorry now! Get im, Wild Horns!" Said Fang.

The minotaur Heartless, now called Wild Horns proceeds to raise it's axe up. Gold's eyes widen in shock. Before Wild Horns can finish Gold off though, a lone knife proceeds to strike him in the middle of it's forehead. Silver proceeds to throw more knives. Wild Horns blows more air from it's snout, and then proceeds to rush towards Silver and Crystal. Both Johto Dex Holders move to the side. Crystal immediately rushes to Gold's aid.

"Hold still." Said Crystal.

"Not like I really have a choice." Said Gold sarcastically.

"Don't give me an attitude Gold, you did it to yourself. Cure." Said Crystal. A little bit of green energy proceeds to sorround Gold, and then disappears. "Can you move?"

"Yeah, I can. Thanks babe." Said Gold.

Crystal smacks him upside the head. "Call me that again, and I'll hit you harder than the Heartless did!"

"Look out!" Yelled Silver.

"Huh?" Asked both Gold and Crystal. They look ahead and see Wild Horns rushing towards them. "WOAH!"

Gold and Crystal move to the side, and Wild Horns is now seen rushing towards Fang. Fang's eyes widen, and he jumps to the side as well. Wild Horns then proceeds to crash into a nearby wall.

"Hey, watch it numbskull, you almost ran me over!" Said Fang, clearly annoyed at the situation.

The Heartless roars, and appears to be struggling. In the wall, we see that his horns are stuck.

"Heh, now's our chance to hit him!" Said Gold. "I'll pay you back for that hit you worthless excuse of a T-bone!"

"Did he seriously just make a bad pun?" Asked Crystal.

"He doesn't have much comedy gold to begin with." Said Silver.

"You can save your criticisms for later, help me wail on this thing, won't you?" Asked Gold. He jumps up into the air and slashes the beast across the back with the tip of his lance. The Heartless bellows in pain.

"For once he has a good idea." Said Silver, he then proceeds to rush towards large Heartless and starts to throw more knives towards it.

Wild Horns proceeds to pick it's horns out of the wall and backs up. It then proceeds to lift it's axe up, and proceeds to charge it with dark energy.

"Huh?" Asked Gold. "What is it doing?"

"It's charging up an attack, back away, quick!" Said Crystal.

Suddenly, Wild Horns jumps into the air, and aims it's axe downwards. It then proceeds to slam it's axe into the ground. A large shockwave of purple energy is formed and rapidly spreads out towards the Johto Dex Holders.

"AAAHHH!" They all proceed to scream in pain. All three of them are then seen falling to the ground, and struggling to get back up.

"Excellent work Wild Horns, teach these punks one final lesson!" Said Fang.

Wild Horns proceeds to roar, and charges up dark energy on it's axe again. Before he jumps into the air however, a large red fireball proceeds to hit the minotaur Heartless in the face. Wild Horns once again bellows in pain as it's body is engulfed in flames.

"What the!?" Asked Fang.

"CURAGA!" Called out Blue's voice. Suddenly all three Johto Dex Holders are sorrounded in green energy and some leaves. The energy and leaves disappear, and all three Johto Dex Holders get back up.

"Blue!" Yelled Silver.

"Silver, glad to see your still OK!" Said Blue.

"Looks like we just got here in the nick of time." Said Red.

"Red!" Said Gold.

"I tried to stop them, but you know how these two get." Said Crystal.

"We understand." Said Green. "Just leave the rest to us."

"Wait, there's more of you freaks now! Wild Horns, quit being a wuss and attack already!" Said Fang.

Wild Horns shakes the flames off of it's body and roars again. It then proceeds to charge towards the Kanto Dex Holders. The Kanto Dex Holders dodge to the sides. Red and Green proceed to rush towards the minotaur Heartless, and jump up from behind slashing it.

"THUNDAGA!" Yelled Blue. She lifts her staff up, and it brims with electricity. Several bolts of lightning strike down upon Wild Horns, causing it to become paralyzed from the shocks.

"Ready Red?" Asked Green.

"Ready! HYAH!" Yelled Red! The two Dex Holders rush towards Wild Horns and jump up. Both of them proceed to jam both of their blades into the Heartless' face.

"WOAH!" Yelled Gold. "That's amazing!"

The minotaur Heartless once again bellows in pain. The two Dex Holders dislodge their blades from Wild Horns' face, and jump off. Wild Horns falls backwards, and a white hole proceeds to form in it's chest. From the hole comes a crystal like heart. It floats into the air for a few seconds before disappearing. Wild Horns' body then proceeds to erupt with several pillars of light, and then proceeds to disappear in a bright flash of light.

"Wow, and to think we barely did any damage to it." Said Silver.

"What? Are you kidding me! We tenderized it for them!" Said Gold.

"GAH! Wild Horns! I don't believe this!" Said Fang. He then proceeds to throw his hat to the ground and jumps up and down like a kid having a tantrum.

"Nack, please, your embarrassing yourself." Called out Hades voice.

"Ah! Boss!" Said Fang.

"Huh?" Asked the Dex Holders. All of them turn around, and see that the portal is acting strangely. Suddenly, an image of Hades proceeds to appear from it, and he's seen waving to the Dex Holders.

"You, who are you?" Asked Red.

"Ah, you must be Red. I'm Hades, lord of the dead." Said Hades. "All rhyming aside, I must say it's a pleasure to finally meet you in...projection."

"Hades?" Asked Blue.

"Oh right, you don't have a lot of Greek Mythology in your world do you?" Asked Hades. "Oh well, it doesn't really matter."

"Whoever you are, why are you doing this?" Asked Red.

"Well, I see that your bored with your little order filled world, so I decided to add my little pinch of chaos into it." Said Hades. "But in all seriousness, this was all just a test to see if you were even worth my attention. Congratulations, you are."

"So it's a fight you want, well then I'll give you a fight!" Said Red. He then proceeds to rush towards the projection. Hades proceeds to point one of his fingers at him, and proceeds to shoot a small beam of dark energy towards Red, pushing him back. "GAH!"

"RED!" Yelled the other Dex Holders.

"I'm all right!" Said Red.

"Tsk tsk, Reckless Red." Said Hades, now wagging his finger at him. "All good things will come in due time. I'm a little busy at the moment, what with all the Heartless you've slain, plus the Hewdraw. I have to take all these things into account you know."

"You're the one who destroyed that thing!" Said Red.

"I put him out of his misery." Said Hades simply. "I really must be going now. Oh, and don't worry about this portal, it was actually meant to deactivate in...the next ten seconds it seems. Bye bye. Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

Hades projection proceeds to disappear.

"WAH! 10 seconds, I need to get outta here then!" Said Fang. He grabs his hat and instantly runs to the portal. He jumps through, and the portal proceeds to close. The two pillars sparking with dark energy then proceed to explode.

"Red, are you sure you're alright, can you move?" Asked Blue.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Said Red. "How are you three holding up by the way?"

"We're doing just fine, thanks for the save." Said Gold. "Of course, given a few more minutes, we could of taken that Heartless out."

"Sure you could of." Said Blue rolling her eyes.

"You guys are safe now, that's all that really matters." Said Green. "There's still a lot of Heartless out there though, the faster we take care of them, the better!"

"Right!" Everyone else proceeds to say. All 6 Dex Holders proceed to leave the room and head back towards the entryway. Upon leaving the Indigo Plateau however, they come upon a surprising sight.

"Huh?" All 6 of them call out.

In front of them, they see all the Heartless proceeding to disappear, as if they were retreating. The clouds covering the sky proceed to seperate, the stars and moon being revealed.

"Well, I guess the problem just sort of resolved itself." Said Crystal.

"It's never that simple." Said Green. "That Hades character said so himself that this was only a test. We have his quote unquote "attention"."

"I don't get it, why does he want us to have his attention." Said Blue.

"I'm not sure. But now's not the time to be thinking about it. All of us will regroup tomorrow and discuss the matter then." Said Red.

"Where at?" Asked Blue.

"We'll discuss it at my place." Said Green. "Head on over there first thing in the morning."

"What about us?" Asked Gold. "We helped take care of the Heartless too!"

"We thank you for that, however this is more or less our concern. We don't want you getting involved." Said Red.

"That means you too Silver." Said Blue.

"You told us all about the Heartless, and now you're rejecting our help. From what you told us, you'll need all the help you can get!" Said Silver.

"Until today you haven't even faced the Heartless, you don't know them as well as we do!" Said Blue.

"If they want to tag along, let them." Said Green.

"What, you can't be serious!" Said Blue.

"They have shown to be completely able to handle themselves in sticky situations before." Said Green. "If they want to help, we'll let them. It's like Silver said, we'll need all the help we can get, especially if it's against this mysterious new enemy of ours."

"First thing tomorrow, your place?" Asked Gold.

Green proceeds to nod his head. "We'll be waiting for you then."

The Kanto Dex Holders proceed to walk off.

"Great. We're now officially in the Heartless slaying crew!" Said Gold with a smile.

"This isn't a game Gold, these Heartless are a legitimate threat that need to be taken seriously!" Said Crystal.

"Let's just focus on something that's more immediate." Said Silver.

"Oh, and what's that?" Asked Gold. "Gelling your hair?"

"Finding a hotel." Said Silver.

"Oh...Yeah...now that he mentions it, that is kind of a big deal." Said Crystal.

"You can feel free to share a room with me Chris." Said Gold with a wink. Crystal then proceeds to grab a hold of Gold's ear and starts to drag him. "AH AH! JEEZ! TAKE A JOKE WILL YA!"

"Grow up." Said Crystal with a sigh.

The three Johto Dex Holders proceed to walk away from the Indigo Plateau, the chorus of crickets filling the air.

Comments: And that's the conclusion to that little conflict. Hades has once again taken to trolling the Dex Holders. Just what does that lord of the dead have up his sleeve? Who knows. All we know is that the Dex Holders aren't going to be taking his attack on their world to kindly. Looks like we'll have to wait till next chapter to see what follows. Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and reviews, as I love to hear feedback from you guys, and as always I will see you all next chapter.


	7. Start of A New Journey!

Disclaimer: "Kingdom Hearts" is property to Square Enix, Jupiter, and h.a.n.d. companies. The characters who will be featured in this story all belong to their own consecutive companies as well (I.E. Nintendo, Sega, Capcom etc.) Point is, I really don't own any of the characters in this story at all, nor will I ever. That being said, I hope you enjoy the story, and have a nice day.

Start of A New Journey!

It is now morning time, the sun shining brightly in the sky. We see a few Pidgeys flying off into the distant horizon. We descend on a small house, inside we see both the Kanto Dex Holders and Johto Dex Holders sitting around, drinking what appears to be coffee.

"How's the coffee guys?" Asked Blue.

"Just fine." Said Red.

"You sure do know how to make coffee Miss Blue." Said Silver, taking a sip of his.

"It's made from a special blend." Said Blue, now taking a sip of hers.

"If we can properly assess the situation, we can get things done and over with quicker." Said Green.

"Right, so where to begin?" Asked Crystal.

"Well, we know that it's neither Ganondorf or Tabuu controlling these Heartless." Said Green. "Those two have been properly disposed of."

"He said something about being the Lord of The Underworld. So...essentially from what I can gather from that, he's some sort of deity." Said Silver.

"What I don't get is this, what did you do to want him to make you have his attention?" Asked Gold.

"Well, obviously Ganondorf and Tabuu were far from pushovers, so no doubt he might have shown some surprise when those two arrived at his gateway." Said Green.

"From what I saw, he doesn't seem capable of showing surprise." Thought Red to himself.

"So basically he's assessed as a threat, but to what?" Asked Blue. "We saw what happened last night, he blew Red away without much effort."

"I'm not sure. But the point of the matter he attacked us first. Based on his actions he wants us to leave this world." Said Green.

"For what though, you didn't do anything to him that would make him even remotely classify you as a threat. Until last night of course." Said Crystal.

"That's what we're going to find out." Said Green. He then proceeds to take a sip of coffee. "We're heading to my grandfather's."

"Professor Oak's?" Asked Red.

"Yes Red, that's the only grandfather I have." Said Green.

"I know, but I'm asking why we're going there." Said Red.

"After the initial Heartless invasion, I had to find a place to store the Metal Bird..." Said Green.

"And you stored it at your grandfather's lab?" Asked Blue.

"That's basically the gist of it." Said Green.

"So now we have to go to Professor Oak's? That isn't too bad." Said Gold. "It ain't that far from here, right?"

"No, it isn't." Said Green, taking another sip of coffee. "As soon as we're done here, we'll pop in for a visit."

"Alright then." Said Red.

Time passes, and all the Dex Holders proceed to finish their coffee. Soon they all go out the door and head towards Professor Oak's lab. They proceed to walk in, and find that the lab is filled with assistants filing paperwork and making phone calls. One assistant notices them.

"Ah, hey it's you. You here to see the professor?" Asked the assistant.

"Yes we are." Asked Green. "Do you know where he is?"

"He's probably out back." Said the assistant. "Hold on a sec."

The assistant proceeds to walk away.

"Wow, the place looks a little...different." Said Crystal.

"The lab had to go through some renovations." Said Green.

"Ah, I see." Said Silver.

"Um, guys, where's Gold?" Asked Blue.

"Huh?" Asked everyone else, except Green and Blue. They all proceed to look around.

"I could of swore he was just..." Said Crystal. Before she can finish her sentence, he sees Gold talking with a female assistant. "Oh for the love of Arceus."

"So, do you come here often?" Asked Gold.

"I work here." Said the female assistant simply.

"Must be pretty boring being cooped up in a laboratory all day long." Said Gold. "Tell you what, why don't you take the rest of the day off and you and I can have a nice day together."

"First off, you're a little young for my tastes." Said the female assistant. "Secondly, I'm already taken."

"Oh...well that's too bad." Said Gold. Crystal comes up from behind and clubs him upside the head. "YOW!"

"WILL YOU GET SERIOUS!" Yelled Crystal.

"Ah, Red, Blue, Green, Gold, Silver, Crystal, to what do I owe this distinct pleasure?" Asked the voice of an old man. The Dex Holders proceed to look towards an old man with short spiked gray hair, wearing a white lab coat with a purple shirt, long brown pants and black laceless shoes underneath.

"Hello grandpa." Said Green. "By now you realize that we were once again graced by the Heartless' presence."

"Indeed." Said Professor Oak. "Quite a shame, after all the trouble you three went through to get rid of them, they've suddenly resurfaced as if nothing happened."

"Professor Oak, we found out that someone by the name of Hades had summoned them." Said Red.

"Hades?" Asked Professor Oak. "I don't know why, but the mere mention of his name troubles me."

"He's nothing but trouble from what we saw." Said Red.

"Indeed. Obviously anyone associated with those foul creatures is bad news." Said Professor Oak.

"Well then, I guess we'll be taking the Bird then." Said Gold.

"Excuse me?" Asked Professor Oak.

"Green mentioned that he had you store the ship here." Said Silver. "We're going to use it in order out to go and confront this Hades person."

"Hold on a second, the three of you are going off with them?" Asked Professor Oak.

"Yes." Said Silver. "We believe that we can be a great asset on their journey."

"We kicked our fair share of Heartless butt." Said Gold.

"Whose going to go and search for Yellow then?" Asked Professor Oak.

"Well, we still have the Hoenn Dex Holders doing that, don't we?" Asked Crystal.

"I suppose." Said Professor Oak.

"If these three want to help us, then by all means we should let them." Said Red.

"Very well. Now all of you are here for the Metal Bird, correct?" Asked Professor Oak. "Very well then, come along now."

Professor Oak proceeds to turn around and motions for the Dex Holders to follow him. They proceed to follow Professor Oak outside the lab, and he proceeds to lead them to what appears to be a forested area.

"Professor Oak, where are you taking us?" Asked Crystal.

"Where else, to the Metal Bird." Said Professor Oak.

"Wait, you stored the Metal Bird in the middle of the woods?" Asked Red. "Completely exposed to the elements?"

"Well not completely exposed. See?" Asked Professor Oak. He then proceeds to point to a nearby shack. Everyone proceeds to walk towards it.

"So, it's inside here?" Asked Green. "I trust it's in perfect condition."

Professor Oak nods his head. "I've had a team of mechanics come in from week to week just to see to it that everything was in perfect working order. In fact, I even paid them to make some...improvements."

"Improvements?" Asked Silver.

"What type of improvements?" Asked Red.

Professor Oak takes out a key, and unlocks the padlock on the front door. "See for yourself."

Red proceeds to open the door, and there it lay. The Metal Bird. A gray ship with a blue glass cover over the cockpit, sorrounded by red paint.

"It may look the same, but look inside the cockpit." Said Professor Oak.

Red proceeds to climb up and taps the glass cover, which proceeds to open. "Woah."

"I see by now that inside the cockpit, there is a lot more space." Said Professor Oak. "It's a lot more easier to move around, you know."

Indeed it is, there is some more breathing room then there was beforehand, though not by a lot. There also seems to be three more seats, and the seats are arranged in a more circular fashion.

"Not only that, but they told me that the overall control scheme of the ship should be easier to get used to then it was last time." Said Professor Oak.

"Oh, they improved the controls?" Asked Red.

Professor Oak nods his head. "Indeed they did."

"Well, I guess now would be a good time to see if all that work will pay off." Said Green. "Come on."

Green then proceeds to climb up into the cockpit and jumps in, Red following after him. Soon, Blue and the Johto Dex Holders proceed to climb up and jump in as well.

"Huh, so this is what it feels like being in here." Said Gold. "Heh, this is so cool, I've never been to space before!"

"Gold this isn't some sort of vacation." Said Silver.

"Silver is right Gold, the stake of our world is at hand. This mission should be approached as seriously as possible." Said Professor Oak.

"Hey, I'm just as serious as the rest of you guys." Said Gold. "I'm just trying to take the stress out of the whole situation, that's all."

"So, I guess this is it. The six of you are going off on yet another journey?" Asked Professor Oak.

"Yeah. Hopefully we won't be away as long as we were last time." Said Red.

"And that the whole world falls apart while we're away." Said Green.

"I'm pretty sure you've scared the Heartless off." Said Professor Oak. "Come back soon."

"We'll try to." Said Blue.

"Good bye Professor!" Said Crystal.

"Take care." Said Professor Oak.

The glass cockpit proceeds to close, Red starts to push a series of buttons. Slowly power begins to return to the metal bird, and the room lights up.

"Ah, it looks like we're in business." Said Red.

"Good, fly us out of here." Said Green.

Red then proceeds to press a few more buttons and the ship slowly begins to move upwards. The thrusters begin to become more active, and the ship then proceeds to move out of the shack.

"Here we go!" Said Red. He presses a button, and the thrusters proceed to go full power. The ship soon takes off to the sky.

"Woah, I didn't realize this thing was going to be this fast!" Said Gold.

"You think this is bad, we haven't even gone to warp drive yet." Said Blue.

"Warp drive?" Asked Silver.

"We'll talk about it later." Said Green.

The sky proceeds to start growing darker and darker, and soon we see that the Metal Bird has left the world's atmosphere.

"Well, here we are." Said Red.

"Wow, so this is space." Asked Gold.

"Yes, I guess you could call it that." Said Green.

"So, where are we going to go?" Asked Blue. "We know the name of our new enemy, but we don't seem to have a general idea where he's hiding."

"That is true." Said Red. "Perhaps the people of Hyrule might know something."

"What makes you so sure about that?" Asked Blue.

"Well, they do worship a pair of three goddesses, and Link and Zelda are linked to them via the Triforce." Said Red.

"Linked to them, I don't think that necessarily means they can communicate with them." Said Green.

"It's worth a shot." Said Blue. "Alright then, our first stop shall be Hyrule then."

"Hyrule? Isn't that the place where that warlock used to be?" Asked Gold.

"Used to be." Said Red.

"Oh well that's too bad, considering what part he played, I wish I could give him a good smack over the head." Said Gold.

"Let's just go." Said Silver. "Before Gold starts ranting about a subject he isn't very knowledgeable on."

"What, hey, I'm just giving my two cents here!" Said Gold.

"You might want to start piloting, save us the time of hearing these two argue." Said Crystal.

"Right. Next stop, Hyrule!" Said Red. He then proceeds to grab the control panel, and the Metal Bird proceeds to fly off in the depths of space.

Comments: Finally after seven chapters the actual adventure begins, The Dex Holders are now off to Hyrule in an attempt to gain information. What occurences await our heroes, and what plans could Hades be plotting in the shadows? Only time will tell. Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and reviews, as I love to hear feedback from you guys. As always, I will see you next chapter.


	8. Return to Hyrule

Disclaimer: "Kingdom Hearts" is property to Square Enix, Jupiter, and h.a.n.d. companies. The characters who will be featured in this story all belong to their own consecutive companies as well (I.E. Nintendo, Sega, Capcom etc.) Point is, I really don't own any of the characters in this story at all, nor will I ever. That being said, I hope you enjoy the story, and have a nice day.

Return To Hyrule!

The Metal Bird blazes through the cosmos once again, after being held in storage for a years worth of time.

"Wow, I can't believe we're flying in a space ship!" Said Gold.

"Yeah, it's a new experience to say the least." Said Crystal. "All of the formation of the stars are nothing short of breathtaking."

"Yeah, they are a thing of beauty." Said Red.

"So, this Hyrule place we're heading too, what is it like?" Asked Silver.

"It's...more or less medieval in nature." Said Green.

"Medieval?" Asked Gold. "What, as in castles and knights?"

"Exactly." Said Blue. "Most of the memories we have there are...not so splendid."

"Because of it being enveloped in darkness?" Asked Silver.

"Not only that, but because of our little clash with both Ganondorf and Yellow." Said Red. "And Tabuu..."

"I think you're focusing a little too much on the past." Said Crystal. "You defeated both Ganondorf and Tabuu, they're gone."

"You're right." Said Red. "With them out of the picture, hopefully our visit to Hyrule will be a lot more pleasant."

The Metal Bird proceeds to fly off more deeply into the vast cosmos. Time passes by, and the Dex Holders proceed to say little to nothing.

"Are we there yet?" Asked Gold.

"No." Said Blue.

"You keep answering him he's only going to keep asking." Said Silver.

"Are we there yet?" Asked Gold again.

"Do you want me to shut him up?" Asked Crystal.

"OK fine jeez, I'll stop. I was just curious." Said Gold.

"Your curiousity is annoying us. We will get there when we get there, so in the mean time..." Began Crystal.

"We're here." Said Red.

"Huh?" Asked Crystal.

"So in the meantime you'll do what?" Asked Gold with a smirk.

"You got off lucky this time." Said Crystal.

In front of them is a large planetoid, resembling a shining grand castle. The indentation of three golden triangles are seen on the windows of the castle.

"So, that's Hyrule Castle huh?" Asked Gold. "Definately looks like it belongs in the middle ages."

"Alright, hopefully we won't be staying here that long." Said Green.

"What do you mean?" Asked Gold. "This is our first time exploring a world, and you just want to walk in and out? Come in, where is your sense of adventure!"

"Time is something we cannot afford to lose." Said Green. "We're only here to gain information on our new enemy. Considering if they even have information."

"Wait, you're heading in there to gather information these guys may not even have?" Asked Gold.

"Only one way to find out. Everyone, stay seated, this next part is going to be pretty bumpy!" Said Red.

Red presses forward, and a purple vortex proceeds to engulf the entire ship. The ship begins to shake, and everyone is seen shaking in their seats.

"Woah, what the!?" Asked Gold. "Is entering into worlds always this crazy?"

"You get used to it." Said Green simply.

The vortex proceeds to disappear, and they find themselves up in the sky descending downward in a large grass field. The sun is shining brightly down on the lush and vibrant land. The Metal Bird slowly descends and touches the ground. The glass dome proceeds to open up, and all of the Dex Holders proceed to exit the ship.

"Wow." Said Crystal.

"What, it's just a meadow?" Asked Gold.

"This is the first time we've been in a world besides our own." Said Crystal. "And it looks so...peaceful."

"What, our world isn't?" Asked Gold, with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, you know, now that she mentions it, this does seem like a beautiful world." Said Blue. "The last time we were here, we left in somewhat of a hurry."

"Looks like it'll have to be the same case this time as well." Said Green. "Come on, Hyrule Castle shouldn't be that far ahead."

"I was getting tired of sitting around anyway." Said Silver.

The 6 Dex Holders proceed to walk away from the ship, and start heading towards the drawbridge heading into town. They enter into town, and see that the streets are bustling with activity.

"Wow, it sure is a lot livelier than it was last time." Said Blue.

"I guess this is what happens when you restore peace to a world and seal it's Keyhole." Said Green.

"We don't have long to go, all we have to do is follow that pathway and it should lead to the castle." Said Red.

"Wait a minute, you sure they'll just let us in the castle?" Asked Crystal.

"Why wouldn't they, we helped save their world." Said Blue.

"HALT!" Called out the voice of a nearby guard. "What business do you have here?"

"Huh? You mean to tell us you don't recognize us?" Asked Red.

"Recognize you, I never seen the likes of you before in my life." Said the guard. "Speaking of which, what in blue blazes are you wearing?"

"They're clothes genius." Said Gold. "You do know what clothing is, right?"

"Oh, a regular joker, aren't we? I do have the authority to throw you behind a prison cell, just so you know." Said the guard.

"Don't mind him, he doesn't mean any harm." Said Silver. "I can assure that none of us do."

"We're here to see Princess Zelda, is she here?" Asked Red.

"Why do you need to see the Princess?" Asked the guard.

"It's alright." Called out Zelda's voice.

"Huh? Your majesty." Said the guard. "You actually do know these people?"

"I do, they helped saved Hyrule from Ganondorf's evil clutches." Said Zelda. "Red, Blue, Green. It's so nice to see you again."

"Same to you your highness." Said Red. "How have things been since we've left?"

"Ever since Ganondorf has been defeated, Hyrule has been blessed with an era of peace." Said Zelda.

"What happened to Link?" Asked Red.

"I'm not sure, he disappeared some time ago, and has not yet returned." Said Zelda. "I'm sure he's still around though."

"So you're Princess Zelda? I've heard a lot about you." Said Gold. "My my, you're more beautiful than I imagined."

"Oh, um...well thank you. And you are?" Asked Zelda.

"My name is Gold." Said Gold. "Perhaps you and I can become better acquainted?"

He kneels down and grabs Zelda's hand and gently kisses it. Zelda proceeds to give an awkward look as a sweatdrop appears on her face.

Cue Crystal coming from behind and kicking Gold from underneath.

"DOOFUS! NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO BE FLIRTING WITH PEOPLE WHO FOR ALL WE KNOW ARE SLIGHTLY OLDER THAN YOU!" Yelled Crystal.

"Is this seriously going to happen everytime I do something like this?" Asked Gold.

"Don't mind this type of behavior, they're a lot more professional than they make themselves out to be." Said Blue with a sigh.

"Um, OK." Said Zelda. "Back to the matter at hand, what brings you to Hyrule?"

"We were wondering if you happened to know anything about a diety named Hades?" Asked Red.

"Hades?" Asked Zelda.

"Big tall purple guy wrapped in flames and darkness, sound familiar?" Asked Gold, oblivious to the fact that he now seems to have a lump on his head.

"I'm sorry, but we don't have any sort of dieties like that." Said Zelda. "Nor have we ever heard of him."

"I see." Said Green. "Fantastic, we really don't seem to have a lead on him then."

"Why do you ask?" Asked Zelda.

"Yesterday, our world was attacked by Heartless." Said Green.

"What? But I thought the Heartless were defeated." Said Zelda.

"So did we, until now." Said Red. "We were hoping that you would have some information on this Hades guy, but if you don't..."

"Well, let's not be too hasty." Said Zelda. "I may not know about Hades, but maybe consulting the Goddess of Wisdom, Naryu might help you."

"Naryu?" Asked Silver.

Zelda proceeds to nod her head. "She is the Goddess who is the source of the fundamental laws that govern this realm."

"I see." Said Red. "Where would we go to consult her?"

"There is a small temple near here, allow me to escort you there at once." Said Zelda.

"If you say so, lead the way." Said Red.

Zelda proceeds to get in move in front of them. "I shall be heading to the Temple of Time, this won't take long."

"Your majesty, surely you wish for some guards to escort you." Said the guard.

"I have all the protection I need." Said Zelda simply.

"If you say so, your highness." Said the guard. "Be safe."

"Come along then." Said Zelda.

The group proceeds to follow Zelda out of the castle grounds and slowly back into town. Zelda then turns and heads towards a tall cathedral like building, marked with the same three golden triangles.

"Is this the temple?" Asked Crystal.

"Yes." Said Zelda. "To be specific, this is the Temple of Time."

"Temple of Time?" Asked Green.

"Yes." Said Zelda. "Come, follow me."

The group proceeds to enter into the temple, on the floor is an assortment of the same three golden triangles. On the upper part of the indentation is a table carrying three gems, a green one, a red one, and a blue one. Past the stairwell is a large door, leading up to what appears to be an altar. In the center of the altar is a sword.

"Isn't that the Master Sword? What is it doing here?" Asked Red.

"There was no more need for it." Said Zelda. "With both the Heartless and Dark Circle out of commision, there was no need to keep the Sword out and about when all evil has been vanquished."

"Valid point." Said Gold.

Zelda then proceeds to kneel down on her knees and takes a deep breath. "I call upon the Goddess of Wisdom, Naryu. I ask for your assistance in giving these people the wisdom they seek."

Suddenly the podium Zelda is leaning on begins to glow blue in color. The color shines brightly, causing everyone to cover their eyes. The light dies down and the Dex Holders proceed to uncover their eyes.

"Huh?" Asked Red.

"Is that..." Began Blue.

Standing before them is a golden figure of a woman. She is adorned in what appears to be robes and jewelry.

"I am Naryu, the Goddess of Wisdom." Said the golden figure, Naryu. "Ah, the Keyblade bearer has come to grace us with his appearance again."

"You know who I am?" Asked Red.

"I know of the Keyblade and it's weilders. I am fully aware of what you and the rest of the weilders were capable of." Said Naryu.

"Then surely you must know why we're here." Said Green.

Naryu proceeds to nod. "You have come to ask about the one named Hades, is that correct?"

"Yes, who is he, and what does he want?" Asked Red.

"Unfortunately, I cannot tell you. Hades is not a part of our pantheon, therefore I would not know how to describe him, or tell you what he's trying to do." Said Naryu.

"So much for the Goddess of Wisdom." Thought Gold to himself. "This is leading us nowhere!"

"However, I do know of a goddess who might have more information on him." Said Naryu.

"You do?" Asked Blue. "Who is she, where is she?"

"Her name is Palutena." Said Naryu. "She resides in a world to the east of here."

"A world east of here?" Asked Gold.

"Yes. If you want more information on Hades, I would suggest you head to this world, it is there you will find your answers." Said Naryu.

"I see. Thank you for your time." Said Red.

"Be cautious, me and the other Golden Goddesses feel that the forces of Darkness are once again gathering strength. You have my blessing." Said Naryu.

"Thank you, Goddess of Wisdom." Said Red.

A bright flash of light shines down upon the Golden Goddess, and she proceeds to disappear. Zelda is once again seen leaning on the podium. She opens her eyes and proceeds to look back towards the Dex Holders.

"Did it work?" Asked Zelda.

"It did. Unfortunately she didn't have the answers we were looking for." Said Green.

"She did point us in the right direction though." Said Blue. "She told us to go east and consult a diety by the name of Palutena."

"East?" Asked Zelda.

"Yes." Said Red. "So, with that much in tow, we'd best be making our leave."

"So soon?" Asked Zelda.

"I'm afraid so. But hey, we'll be sure to come back and visit." Said Gold. "You can count on that."

"Do I have to bop you over the head again?" Asked Crystal.

"I see. Well, if that is the case, than I wish you luck on your new journey." Said Zelda.

The Dex Holders proceed to nod their heads.

"Thank you." Said Red.

We then cut to the Dex Holders entering into the Metal Bird. It's engines begin to fire up and the ship soon takes to the skies.

"So, those were the ones who defeated the great and powerful Ganondorf?" Asked a female voice. Suddenly, coming from the ground is a black substance and from this darkness rises up a tall beautiful looking woman with teal skin with a light armored dress. "Well, things just got more interesting."

Comments: And thus the chapter finally ended. So yeah, it seems that the Dex Holders visit to Hyrule pointed them in the right direction. What land does Naryu speak of, and who exactly is this Palutena. You probably already know this, just like you probably know who that teal colored woman is. Anywho, thank you guys so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and reviews, as I love to hear feedback from you guys. As always, I will see you all next chapter.


	9. The Land of Angels!

Disclaimer: "Kingdom Hearts" is property to Square Enix, Jupiter, and h.a.n.d. companies. The characters who will be featured in this story all belong to their own consecutive companies as well (I.E. Nintendo, Sega, Capcom etc.) Point is, I really don't own any of the characters in this story at all, nor will I ever. That being said, I hope you enjoy the story, and have a nice day.

The Land of Angels!

The Metal Bird zooms by, leaving behind a loud noise as it passes by.

"So, there were other worlds that we didn't know about?" Asked Red.

"I can imagine." Said Green. "The universe is after all a big place."

"What do you suppose this new world will be like?" Asked Crystal.

"I'm not sure. But one thing is for certain though." Said Silver.

"Huh, what's that Silver?" Asked Blue.

"If this goddess Palutena has information on Hades, and resides in this world, the only conclusion we can come to is..." Said Silver.

"Hades must reside in the same world as her." Said Gold.

"My my, he has the right answer for once." Said Silver.

"Why do you make it sound like that rarely happens?" Asked Gold with an angry look.

"No arguing back there please, the last thing we need is for the two of you to start bickering." Said Crystal.

"She speaks what we all think." Thought Green to himself.

The Metal Bird proceeds to fly off into the cosmos, the stars shining brightly in the distance.

Meanwhile, we drop into what appears to be some sort of dark landscape. In the distance is a large, dreary castle. We head to what appears to be the very top of the castle's tallest tower.

We enter a long, dark room adorned with a red carpet, and adorned with black pillars sporting blue flames. In a tall, regal throne is Hades himself, staring into a projection, showing the Dex Holders flying the Metal Bird.

"So, Reckless Red and company are going to pay Pretty Palutena a visit huh? Why I almost feel insulted. If they wanted to know more about me, they could just ask me in person." Said Hades to himself. "Hmm, I would kill them, but they're going to be playing a very vital role in the future, so I think I'll just give them another small demonstration of what I'm capable of."

Hades' eyes then proceed to glow red.

Back at the Metal Bird, it is shown flying peacefully through the cosmos. Suddenly, the exhaust from the back of the Metal Bird becomes more intense, and it starts to speed up.

"Woah, what the..." Said Gold.

"Red, are you nuts, slow down!" Said Blue.

"H-hey! I'm not the one's whose speeding up here!" Said Red.

Red then proceeds to fiddle with some of the controls, but nothing he does seems to slow the Metal Bird down.

"Oh no, don't tell me we're losing control of the ship again!" Said Green.

"AGAIN!? This has happened before!?" Asked Gold.

"Damn! It's no good, everything I try to do just doesn't work!" Said Red.

"RED! LOOK OUT!" Yelled Blue.

Red looks in front, and sees that the ship is rapidly approaching what appears to be a floating temple, Greek in style. A purple vortex proceeds to envelop the ship, and quickly disappears. The ship proceeds to start rapidly heading towards the ground.

"BRACE FOR IMPACT!" Yelled Silver.

The Metal Bird then proceeds to hit the ground, and the projection goes up in static.

"Ah, this stupid piece of junk, always cuts off when we get to the best part." Said Hades. "Well, it would have been the best part if I had actually intended to kill them."

"Admiring your handy work as usual I see." Called out a soft, but dark voice, belonging to that of a female.

Hades raises his arms up and shrugs his shoulders. "Why shouldn't I? Every bit of carnage caused by me is always enjoyable, even if it wasn't meant to specifically kill them, seeing the panic envelop their faces just fills me to the brim with joy."

"Of course it does, and what if you had actually killed them, what would have happened to your big plan then?" Asked the voice.

"Oh trust me, unlike you lil' miss petrify everything, I'm not so reckless with my power." Said Hades. "Now leave, I'd like to bask in this beautiful darkness some more."

"As you wish, Lord Hades." Said the voice. Several hisses of snakes are heard as the source of the voice proceeds to walk away.

We appear back at the Metal Bird, it's shown to be in pretty bad shape. The wings are shown to be pretty beat up, as well as the front of it. The cockpit opens and we see that all of the Dex Holders are knocked out.

Suddenly, we see someone slowly approaching the ship. This person in question is shown to have long black hair, and wearing dark clothing. Strapped to his back is what appears to be a large sword. "What do we have here?"

The man scratches his head, and the view moves up towards the sky. When we move back down, the view is now set upon a small adobe house, Gold is seen resting in a small bed. Slowly but surely, he begins to come to.

"Ugh, my aching head." Said Gold to himself. "What happened?"

Gold turns his head to the right, and finds a small piece of bread. He proceeds to grab it and analyze it a little before he takes a bite. He then takes another bite and begins to hound down the bread.

"Sheesh, didn't realize I was this hungry." Thought Gold to himself. "Nice of whoever decided to leave this behind."

Gold proceeds to finish the bread, and then proceeds to try and get up from the bed. "Ah."

Pain shoots through his entire body in an instant, and almost immediately he proceeds to kneel back into the bed.

"Mother of Arceus, I didn't think I would be in this much pain." Said Gold. "That crash really did a lot more to me than I thought it did."

It then occurs to Gold that he seems to be the only Dex Holder in the room.

"Huh? Red, Blue, Green, Crystal...Silver?" Asked Gold. He looks around, and finds that he's the only one in the room. Suddenly a pair of footsteps his heard coming up.

"What? Huh, the owner must be coming to check up on me." Thought Gold to himself.

The footsteps grow closer to the room, and from the stairway comes the same man from the crash site. "Ah, you're awake, good to know, I guess."

"You guess? What on earth is that supposed to mean!?" Asked Gold.

"Easy there, you don't want to excite the body too much." Said the man. "You did afterall just survive a crash from...well, whatever that thing was."

"Oh crap, he saw that?" Thought Gold.

"You don't strike me as the hostile type, though, but still I have to ask, where are you from?" Asked the man.

"Uh, I honestly don't know how to respond to that, you'd have to ask my friends, speaking of which, where are they?" Asked Gold.

"Easy, your friends are all right, they're being looked after downstairs." Said the man. "I believe you called them Red, Blue, Green, Crystal and Silver, right?"

"Y-yeah." Said Gold. "My name is Gold."

"Why are you all named after colors and metals?" Asked the man.

"Huh? Well, put it that way, I guess you could say that is the case." Said Gold.

"Ah well, that little detail isn't that important." Said the man.

"Who are you?" Asked Gold.

"Me? Names Magnus." Said the man, calling himself Magnus. "So Gold, care to explain what happened?"

"To be frank, I'm not really sure." Said Gold.

"Sheesh, don't you have an idea about anything?" Asked Magnus.

"Give me a break, dude. I just woke up." Said Gold.

"That is true. I suppose I should give you a few more hours then. Try not to move to much in the mean time." Said Magnus.

"I don't really have that much of a choice you know." Thought Gold to himself.

Suddenly, a loud roar is heard outside.

"Well, duty calls." Said Magnus. He then proceeds to run downstairs.

"Huh? What is going on?" Asked Gold.

Magnus runs out the door, the large sword in hand. He then makes a right turn, and heads towards the center of the village. He draws the large sword, and his eyes proceed to wander. The ground proceeds to shake, and his head turns to the left. What appears to be a large, flaming dog like creature is seen rushing towards him. The man instantly jumps back, and avoids the beast's charge. It's body is a dark red, much of it's fur engulfed in flames. On it's left paw is a broken chain. It's heads are covered in spiked collars with chains hanging down. On it's back is bone armor that's spread across his back.

"Oh, great, just what we need." Thought Magnus.

The beast proceeds to growl and roars into the air.

Comments: Well, thanks to Hades' help, the Dex Holders have made it to their destination much quicker than anticipated. However it seems that the Metal Bird has suffered massive damage as a result. Thankfully, a strange man called Magnus has saved them, only now he's facing off against a fiery two headed hellhound. What will happen next? Who knows, looks like you'll have to read in order to find out. Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave your comments and reviews, as I love to hear feedback from you guys. As always I will see you next chapter.


	10. Twinbellows the Ferocious!

Disclaimer: "Kingdom Hearts" is property to Square Enix, Jupiter, and h.a.n.d. companies. The characters who will be featured in this story all belong to their own consecutive companies as well (I.E. Nintendo, Sega, Capcom etc.) Point is, I really don't own any of the characters in this story at all, nor will I ever. That being said, I hope you enjoy the story, and have a nice day.

Twinbellows the Ferocious!

The large fiery beast lets out a loud roar, and proceeds to charge towards Magnus. Magnus barely side steps the creature, and covers himself as the intense heat rushes past him. Twinbellows immediately turns around and opens it's mouth. The two mouths begin to charge up two fireballs, and proceed to fire towards the warrior. Magnus grabs a hold of his large sword, and just barely slashes the two fireballs. The fireballs are cut in half and explode.

"Woah, easy there Fido, no need to be making a huge mess out of the town." Said Magnus cofidently.

Both of the beasts heads once again roar, and the monster jumps on top of a nearby building. Both of the fiery dog's heads proceed to raise up and shoot out streams of flames into the air. The fire proceeds to gather, and soon falls downward towards the town.

"Oh, you're kidding me." Thought Magnus to himself. He proceeds to dodge the incoming flames as they make impact onto the ground.

Twinbellows proceeds to howl, and opens both of his mouths again. The two heads charge more fireballs, and proceed to start launching it into the city.

"Woah, what!?" Asked Magnus. "Hey Fido, I'm the one you're fighting here, focus those stupid fireballs on me you overgrown mutt!"

Magnus proceeds to jump towards a nearby wall, and proceeds to kick it. He approaches another wall and kicks that one as well. With each kick, he continues to get higher and higher until he eventually reaches the rooftop. One of Twinbellows' heads proceeds to turn and shoots a stream of fire towards Magnus.

"Woah!" Yelled Magnus. "Alright, play time is over!"

Magnus grabs his sword and rushes towards Twinbellows, and proceeds to slash him with his sword. At this the beast proceeds to bellow loudly.

Meanwhile, back at the house, we see Gold still trying to get up. He finally manages to do so, only for his body to respond with more pain.

"Ah! Damn it all." Said Gold. "I know the guy told me to stay down, but whatever is causing all that racket is obviously going to be trouble."

Gold slowly makes his way downstairs, and finds that the other Dex Holders are resting peacefully in what appears to be sleeping bags.

"They got the sleeping bags? Guess I'm the lucky one...How can they sleep in this situation?" Thought Gold to himself. "Unless they're all still recovering from the crash..."

Gold proceeds to look around some more, and in a large container most of the Dex Holder's weapons. Gold slowly walks past the sleeping bags, not that he really had much of a choice, and proceeds to take out his lance.

"Alright then, showtime." Thought Gold to himself. He slowly makes his way to the door, and walks out of the house.

Back at Magnus, we see him barely dodging streams of fire. The large beast once again bellows, and proceeds to charge straight towards him.

"HYAH!" Yelled Magnus, he proceeds to sidestep the attack, and follows up with another slash from his sword. The beast once again howls in pain, and jumps up into the air. He lands on the roof of another small building, and proceeds to spew more streams of fire from his mouth. Magnus jumps back, barely avoiding being burnt.

"Come on Fido, is that really all you got? You Underworld punks are all the same, all bark and no bite." Said Magnus.

Twinbellows delivers a mighty roar in response.

Magnus places his hands on his sword and draws it, before he makes a move however, he turns around, and sees Gold slowly approaching.

"Huh? What on Earth are you doing out of bed!? What are you, some kind of an idiot?" Asked Magnus.

"I may be down, but I'm certainly not out." Said Gold.

"Yes you are, kid I'm surprised every muscle fiber in your body hasn't exploded yet!" Said Magnus. "Get out of here, I can handle this!"

Twinbellows proceeds to look towards Gold, and both proceed to audibly growl. Both of the heads open up and charge two more fireballs. Twinbellows proceeds to fire towards Gold.

"Huh? Damn!" Said Magnus. He sheathes his sword and runs back towards Gold. He grabs Gold and jumps out of the way of the two fireballs, which explode on impact.

"Look, just stay right here, I'll handle this, alright?" Asked Magnus, he then places Gold towards a wall, and when he turns his head, his eyes widen in surprise. He then proceeds to grab Gold again and jumps out of the way. Twinbellows, now revealed to have been charging towards them, crashes into the building.

"OK." Said Magnus in a corrective tone. "Stay here."

He places Gold down again, and rushes towards the large beast.

"What the! Hey! I don't need a babysitter!" Said Gold. He slowly rises up again, and proceeds to start running towards the battle scene.

Magnus is seen avoiding the two dog heads biting at him. He tries to slash them, only for Twinbellows to jump back. Gold then proceeds to rush past him.

"Huh, oh for crying out loud, I told you to stay put!" Said Magnus.

"I'm very much capable of taking care of myself, thank you!" Said Gold. The moment he says that, one of Twinbellows' heads almost bites him. Gold barely dodges. "Woah!"

"Not in your condition, will you just stay out of this!" Yelled Magnus. Magnus proceeds to rush towards the beast, and attempts to slash him, only for Twinbellows to jump and avoid the attack again.

Twinbellows proceeds to let out a large roar and the flames covering his body become much more intense. The sorrounding area proceeds to blare up with intense heat.

"Oh no, move!" Yelled Magnus.

Twinbellows proceeds to roar, and his body proceeds to glow white. Almost immediately, the area he's standing goes up in a large explosion.

"Get down!" Said Magnus, he then proceeds to crash both him and Gold to the ground, and a flare of intense heat rushes past them.

Twinbellows proceeds to howl into the air, and the area he was standing in has been completely and utterly obliterated.

"Sheesh, this thing is practically a living nuclear bomb!" Thought Gold to himself.

"Now for the last time, stay here." Said Magnus.

"Are you crazy, what do you hope to accomplish by fighting something like that on your own!?" Asked Gold.

"I could ask you the same question." Said Magnus.

Twinbellows opens his mouths again and shoots more fireballs. Magnus barely manages to deflect them back towards Twinbellows, who simply absorbs the shots like nothing.

"Oh for crying out loud, what is it gonna take to take this thing down!?" Asked Magnus.

Twinbellows proceeds to roar again, and proceeds to open it's mouth to charge more fireballs.

"I've got to do something." Thought Gold. "Wait a minute!"

Gold proceeds to look through his pockets, and proceeds to find out he still has his Pokeballs.

"Alright, now we're getting somewhere." Thought Yellow. He takes out a Pokeball, and throws it into the air. "Polibo, come on out!"

From the Pokeball comes forth a green bipedal frog-like Pokémon with yellow hands, belly, throat, and toes. It has a long, curled hair on top of its head and pink cheek spots. There is a green swirl on its belly. Its legs are well developed and it has bulbous toes and fingers. It proceeds to give a cry.

"Polibo, use Whirlpool on that fiery dog!" Said Gold.

Polibo proceeds to spurt large amounts of water from his mouth, the water in turn proceeds to sorround Twinbellows, who proceeds to spray fire from it's mouth towards the sorrounding water, creating steam.

"What the?" Asked Magnus. He then turns back to Gold. "Are you some kind of summoner?"

"If that helps you." Said Gold.

The water inches closer and closer to Twinbellows, who then proceeds to simply jump over the water when it comes near it. Twinbellows proceeds to roar and proceeds to charge up more fireballs in it's mouth, only to find that it seems to be slowly getting sucked back into the whirlpool. When Twinbellows reenters the whirlpool a large cloud of steam proceeds to form.

"OK, I'll give credit where credit is due, that was kind of smart." Said Magnus. "Something tells me our little two headed friend doesn't take to kindly to baths."

"What gave you that idea?" Asked Gold in a sarcastic tone.

The cloud of steam disappears, and inside the whirlpool we see Twinbellows with the flames on his fur put out.

"Well, looks like your little gamble paid off." Said Magnus. "Thanks for the help, but I'll take it from here."

Magnus draws his sword, and rushes towards Twinbellows. He proceeds to jump into the air, and slashes Twinbellows horizontally from the middle. Twinbellows proceeds to once again howl in pain, and the Whirlpool proceeds to dissolve. The ferocious beast is seen backing up a few steps before outright crashing into the ground. Twinbellows howls one last time before his whole body is engulfed in flames. A few seconds later, the fires die out, and Twinbellows is nowhere to be found.

"Nice work Polibo." Said Gold.

Polibo proceeds to clap his hands in victory.

Gold then proceeds to call Polibo back and lays back. Magnus approaches him.

"Hm, perhaps I was wrong to doubt you, you're more than meets the eye, huh?" Asked Magnus.

"Some people say that." Said Gold.

"I still think leaving the resting area was a stupid idea, come on, I'll take you back there." Said Magnus.

"I think you should, because now my body is aching all over." Said Gold.

Magnus proceeds to pick Gold up, and helps him walk back to the house.

As it turns out, the entire scene was being watched through a projection. However, as it turns out, the person watching the projection is not Hades, but rather someone more...benevolent, in nature.

"My my, these particular humans are quick thinkers, aren't they?" Asked the voice of what appears to be a young man.

"Indeed, of course, given what world they're from, and given that one of them is a Keyblade wielder, this is to be expected." Said a soothing, calm female voice.

"Keyblade?" Asked the young man's voice. "Lady Palutena, do you mean..."

"Yes Pit, the literal key to our victory has just arrived. Of course, they won't be much help if they're knocked out." Said the voice, now belonging to the diety the Dex Holders have been searching for.

"So, what do we do then?" Asked the young man's voice, now belonging to someone called Pit.

"For starters, I suppose we can send their ship over to Dyntos for repairs. They'll wake up sooner or later." Said Palutena's voice.

"Uh...you want me to go and lift that big clunker by myself? I mean, I know I'm strong, but even my arms get tired from time to time." Said Pit's voice.

"Well in that case, I guess I can send a team of Centurions to help you out." Said Palutena's voice.

"Alright then, consider your little ship delivery mission done." Said Pit's voice. The sound of running footsteps is then heard.

The projection then proceeds to turn to the image of the resting Dex Holders.

"The start of another journey is coming you guys, I hope your ready." Said Palutena's voice. We see the bottom part of her face, and from what we can gather, she has green hair. She proceeds to give a sweet looking smile.

Comments: And that is another quote unquote "boss" down. I do apologize if the story isn't going as fast as people may want it go, but I'm trying to write this as neatly and concisely as possible. So yeah, Twinbellows has joined Hewdraw and every other villain before him in the defeated list, so there is that. It seems Lady Palutena knows something, what it is, well you're just going to have to guess or find out. Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave your comments and reviews, as I love to hear feedback from you guys. As always, I will see you all next chapter.


End file.
